Quiero todo de ti
by Soul Jimnez
Summary: Comenzaron con una relación con mucho beneficios pero ahora ¿Cómo hacerselo saber? como decir que ya no sientes solo deseo, ahora quieres más, mucho más pero te asusta comenzar algo nuevo y tu orgullo no te deja simplemente decirlo en voz alta "¿cuando me volvi tan patetico?"
1. Chapter 1

Te quiero completa

Hinata

Estaba boca abajo sobre mi cama, él buscaba sus prendas por mi habitación para irse. Las vacaciones estaban terminando y durante este tiempo he estado teniendo sexo con Sasuke-kun, no es como que estuvimos en mi departamento todo este tiempo encerrados haciéndolo sin descanso, pero él ha venido aquí con frecuencia y es lo único que hacemos, no hablamos, no comemos, simplemente tenemos sexo y lo disfruto mucho, Sasuke-kun es bastante intenso y se que también lo disfruta por eso viene a mi casa buscándome. Me recargue en mi lado izquierdo apoyando la cabeza en mi mano.

-Te vas- dije, no era pregunta ni reproche solo una simple observación.

-Naruto insiste en que lo acompañe- ahí estaba su frase de despedida, antes de irse decía algo como "tengo que ver a mi hermano" o "hay algo que debo hacer", no es que le exigiera una explicación soy consiente de que lo que tenemos solo es sexo, muy buen sexo a mi parecer, después de eso no tenemos nada.

Caminó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y se detuvo en el marco.

-Linda pose- y sin más salió, le oí bajar por las escaleras y después escuche la puerta cerrarse.

También debía levantarme, tenía cosas que hacer. Me deshice de la sabana que cubría mis piernas para ir a ducharme, pero me detuve en el espejo y toque mi pechos, no había que pensar mucho para saber que mi mayor atributo era el preferido de Sasuke-kun, tenia marcas en ambos hechas por su boca e incluso eyaculo sobre ellos en una ocasión cuando le dije que no me sentía segura haciéndolo durante mis días, pero eso no le impidió excitarse con el gran par que tengo hasta derramarse en ellos. Regrese al camino de la ducha y abrí la llave, tal vez lo dejo hacer lo que sea con mi cuerpo pero no es que me disguste lo que hace y si con eso él también disfruta ¿por qué no dejarlo que lo haga? De cualquier forma seria malo que solo uno gozara sin el otro; el agua caliente me caía en la espalda y comencé a tallar mi cuerpo con el jabón, cada parte que tocaba ya había sido tocada por Sasuke-kun no había lugar desconocido en mi piel para él y tal vez también no quede ninguna parte que yo no halla tocado de él y aún así venia a disfrutar de mi y yo de él, siempre en una postura nueva. Me envolví en la toalla y regrese a mi cuarto a vestirme me puse un juego de lencería morado con encaje negro donde el bra se abría por enfrente, era pretencioso lo se, pero cuando mi amante regresó al día siguiente de la primera vez y al día siguiente de ese, fui a surtirme de ropa interior más provocativa y claro que dio efecto, en esa ocasión llego a venir más de una vez y como agradecimiento, al menos yo así lo tome, él se quedo tumbado conmigo por un largo rato, algo que no hizo las primeras veces donde solo esperaba a que recuperara el aliento para luego partir. Tome una blusa blanca de manga larga, un short negro que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y un par de tenis, me acerque al tocador para cepillar mi larga cabellera, tal vez ya es hora de un corte y por ultimo un poco de brillo en mis labios, no era fanática del maquillaje en realidad prefería dormir 5 minutos más antes de pasar ese tiempo frente al espejo maquillándome, pero mis labios se resacaban con facilidad así que el brillo era la excepción.

Pasaban de las 11 am cuando salí de casa, aún me era extraño no decir "adiós" o "ya llegue" cada que pasaba la puerta pero era un logro para mi el poder hacerlo, tarde 3 años en convencer a mi padre que no era bueno para alguien de mi edad cambiar de escuela cada año gracias a sus largos viajes de negocios y termino accediendo con la condición de que mi primo me visitara regularmente y pues su universidad que queda a 40 min del departamento, estas visitas fueron frecuentes en mis primeros meses sola pero poco a poco se fueron reduciendo y yo lo entiendo ningún universitario quiere hacer de niñera de su prima menor. Vivir sola también tenía desventajas, una de ellas era tener que hacer las compras yo misma y cargarlas, no es como que comprara mucho, es decir, solo soy yo en casa el problema era que a los del supermercado les gustaba poner una cosa por bolsa y al final terminaba con muchas bolsas que cortan la circulación de los dedos en mis pequeñas manos y tenía que hacer paradas para reacomodármelas, quizá sería más fácil tomar un taxi o un bus pero me gustaba caminar aunque fuera una tortura para mis manos, tal vez soy masoquista.

Termine mis compras muy rápido, no solía demorarme en ese lugar, algunas cosas para la casa y cosas de papelería para la escuela, regresar a clases me emocionaba esta sería la primera vez que cursara dos años seguidos en la misma institución, no tendría que pasar por no tener miedo y hacer nuevos amigos, ya que tendría a los mismos de antes. Llegue a la entrada de mi casa baje las bolsas que ya dejaron marcas en mis palmas para poder abrir la puerta cuando escuche su voz.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- gire un poco mi cuerpo para verle la cara, su sonrisa ladina y ese brillo en sus ojos que me pedía por dejarle pasar.

-Si- deje en tono bajo para luego abrir la puerta.

Él tomo las bolsas, mantuve la puerta abierta para que él entrara, cerré la puerta, apenas me voltee y ya lo tenía sobre mí, sus manos en mi cadera apegándome a él y su boca en mi cuello, pase mis manos por su espalda y las suyas fueron a mi trasero, lo estrujaron y luego bajaron a mis piernas, me pego a la puerta para subir mis piernas a su cintura, me encantaba tenerlo tan cerca como ahora pero la ropa me estorbaba, me enrede a su cintura y busque el fin de su playera para comenzar a subirla y quitársela de una vez.

-¿Tienes prisa?- murmuro en mi cuello.

-Solo ansias- rio un poco y levanto los brazos para que saliera con facilidad su prenda.

Metió sus manos debajo de mi blusa y acaricio mi piel, gemí, sabia que en cuanto mi ropa comenzara a estar en suelo ese tacto suave de él se iría y comenzaría a acariciarme con esa intensidad que ya deseaba, nos movió de la entrada al sillón, otra vez el sillón, me gustaba lo que el espacio limitado nos hacia, estar rosándonos todo el tiempo, se sentó, yo me recargue en mis piernas y comencé a restregarme en él, sentía su excitación en su pantalón y estaba por volverme loca por que la introdujera en mi. Sus manos subían y con ellas mi blusa, fue mi turno de subir las manos y sabia que significaba eso, intensidad, la dejo caer a cualquier lado y gruño, se relamió los labios y no perdió más tiempo se acerco a mis pechos y los lamio, con los dientes buscaba mi pezón por sobre la tela de mi sujetador mientras sus manos subían y bajaban con insistencia por la piel descubierta de mis piernas yo me apoyaba en sus hombros y seguía moviendo mis caderas sobre su pantalón mientras suspiraba en respuesta a sus caricias.

-¡Ah!- grite cuando sus dientes encontraron mi pezón.

Baje las manos a su pantalón y lo desabroche, metí una mano y saque su miembro, movía mi mano de arriba abajo, Sasuke-kun me rodeo con un brazo la cintura y me atrajo a él yo me subió un poco quede hincada sobre en sillón con él entre mis piernas, desabrocho mi sostén y ataco mi busto como otras tantas veces antes.

-¡Ah!- mi voz subía cada vez más y yo apretaba su erección.

Su otra mano entro en mis shorts y se coló en mis pantis, frotaba mi botón y buscaba meter sus dedos, cuando lo consiguió los dedos de mi mano libre se encajaron en su hombro.

-No te escucho Hime- su voz ronca, me encendía y comencé a soltar gemidos que fueron incrementando.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- mi orgasmo llego, al menos el primero de esta ronda.

Saco su mano y se chupo los dedos, me estrujo un ceno y la mano que me sostenía de la cintura subió a mi cabeza para empujarla hacia abajo, señal de que quería que la chupara, obediente me baje del sillón y me arrodille en el piso, sin pensarlo lamí su pene lentamente y luego lo metí a mi boca, Sasuke-kun gruñía y como era de esperarse no tardo en poner sus manos en mi cabello y marcar su ritmo, yo succionaba con fuerza su gran excitación hasta que me jalo del pelo para que lo dejara sentía mi saliva querer salir de mi boca así que chupe mis labios. Me sujeto por los brazos y me hizo ponerme de pie, siempre obediente a sus peticiones lo hice, tomo los extremos desbrochados de mis shorts y me acerco a él, beso mi vientre mientras bajaba ambas prendas yo me deshice de los tirantes del bra, levante los pies cuando las prendas llegaron hasta abajo, Sasuke-kun se levanto del sillón para quitarse los pantalones, me acerque a él para besar su pecho, él dio leves gruñidos y mis manos vagaron por la parte superior de su cuerpo y luego las fui bajando, poco me falto para llegar a su trasero cuando me hecho al sillón y vi su sonrisa completa, sabia era lo que quería ahora y se lo daría porque también lo quería, tomo mi pierna izquierda y la recargo en su hombro y adentro su más que excitado miembro en mi.

-¡Ah!- y la mejor parte inicio.

Entraba una y otra y otra vez, tres lentos y luego rápido, solo me daba unos segundos para recuperar algo de aliento y volver a moverse rápido hasta que todo fue rápido.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- el que dijera su nombre le encantaba.

-Mala suerte Hime- salió de mí para meter su pene en mi boca, lo recibí gustosa y lo succione con ganas hasta que sentí su semen salir de él para entrar por mi garganta, lo trague, parecería que su semen ya es parte de mi dieta. Se tumbo del otro lado de del sillón y marco caricias en mi tobillo con su mano derecha. – Hay que subir, te debo un orgasmo.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron un poco subimos a mi cuarto, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me pidió que me sentara en sus piernas y que le diera la espalda a él, movió mi cabello por encima de mi hombro derecho y dio pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello, sus manos vagaban por mis muslos, mi trasero rosaba a propósito con su miembro, y un par de dedos se colaron entre mis piernas se movían rápido, lo quería dentro ya, mi desesperación me hizo pasar una mano detrás de mi para buscar su pene y ayudar a excitarlo pero él me lo impidió.

-Tócate los pechos- esta vez quería que lo excitara de otra forma por es se sentó frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo.

No me resistí y comencé a frotarme los pechos uno con el otro, pase a mis pezones los pellizqué y los jale, desde que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro sexual había dejado de masturbarme, si ya tenia a alguien que satisfacía mis ganas, tocarme yo misma ya no tenia sentido, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y me toque los pechos con insistencia, jalaba y jugaba con mis pezones con fuerza.

-Sasuke-kun- suplique mis caricias y sus ahora tres dedos dentro de mi hacían que mi cuerpo ardiera, pero lo que quería era el orgasmo que me debía, provocado con su pene dentro de mi vagina penetrándome con la fuerza que solo Sasuke-kun me daba.

-Pero lo haces muy bien, así te ves hermosa Hime.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun- mordía mi labio inferior con insistencia, me resistía a llegar solo con esto, lo quería a él, dentro, empujando, ¡Lo quería ahora!

Saco sus dedos, me pellizco las pompis para que me levantara un poco y que él pudiera acomodar su excitación en mi entrada, cuando sentí la punta simplemente baje de sentón, Sasuke-kun rio por un segundo hasta que me moví con insistencia, él volvía a gruñir.

-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun!¡Ah!

Por el espejo veía su mirada fija en mis cenos, al parecer le gustaba el rebote que provocaba mi movimiento, así que me apoye con mis manos en la cama y subía y bajaba de forma más rápida, el bote de mis pechos aumento y él movió sus cadera con fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun!- y llegue al mejor orgasmo que he tenido hasta ahora, Sasuke-kun no me dejo detenerme, enterró sus manos en mis caderas tomando el control me subía y bajaba a placer.

-Abre la boca- su voz sonó más ronca que nunca.

Abrí mi boca para él, me saco su pene de golpe que hasta esa fue su salida más rica que me ha dado, quede sentada en la alfombra de mi cuarto, metió su pene erecto y caliente tan duro que mi cabeza fue a dar contra el colchón, Sasuke-kun me penetro la boca con la misma rudeza que me penetraba la vagina hace un momento que no me daba tiempo para chupar o succionarlo como solía hacerlo, la punta de su pene terminaba rosando mi garganta, eyaculo , tuve que dar tres tragos grandes para pasar todo su semen, tal parece que no fui la única en esta habitación en tener un gran y glorioso orgasmo.

Saco su miembro de mi boca e intentaba recuperar el aliento estando de pie recargando sus manos en el colchón, me acerque a limpiar su miembro con la lengua, él rio satisfecho.

-Ven a la cama.

Después de un par de visitas al inicio de las vacaciones, después de tener sexo me sentía cargada de energía, pero esta vez, nuevamente me sentía soñolienta. Sasuke-kun estaba boca arriba con su brazo derecho estirado en la cama y con su otra mano alaba hebras de mi cabello, yo le daba la espalda con mi cabeza recargada en su brazo estirado e intentaba no quedarme dormida. Ambos estábamos cubiertos por la cobija hasta la mitad de nuestros cuerpos.

-Duerme- susurro Sasuke-kun

Y como ya era la costumbre, obedecí.


	2. Chapter 2

Te quiero completa

Hinata

Debía abrir los ojos, pero me sentía muy cómoda en la cama, me decidí a levantarme por sobre mi comodidad y talle mis ojos para des adormilarlos, todo iba bien hasta que mi mano no se movía, parpadeé varias veces para enfocar mejor, esa no era mi mano, seguía desnuda pero la cobija me cubría hasta los hombros gire mi un poco para ver sobre mi hombro y Sasuke-kun dormía detrás de mi, ¿Por qué seguía aquí? No es que lo corriera una vez termináramos, pero jamás se quedaba a dormir. Quise levantarme pero mis piernas se enredaron con la cobija y me caí de la cama él solo frunció el ceño y cambio su posición quedando boca abajo en el lugar que yo había ocupado, verlo dormir no lo hacia celestial ni lucia adorable o hermoso , hasta podría jurar que de su boca salía un hilillo de baba como a cualquier persona real, pero era extraño, no es que lo conociera, en realidad no sabia nada de él más que su nombre, su cuerpo y la seriedad que tenía en la escuela, ahora sabia que babeaba y lucia tranquilo cuando dormía.

No conocía el protocolo una vez que despertara, ¿Qué se hace? Sentí algo de frio, mire el reloj minutos antes de las 10 pm, por alguna razón di por hecho que ya era el día siguiente nunca despertaba de noche, me levante del piso y fui por mi pijama, ya vestida baje a buscar las compras de la mañana, las encontré sobre la barra de la cocina, Sasuke-kun se movía rápido, entrar, dejarlas en la cocina y regresar a la puerta justo cuando yo la había cerrado, acomodaba las cosas en la cocina cuando sonó una melodía muy rock, fui a la sala a buscar de donde salía, tome el pantalón de Sasuke-kun y saque su móvil "Hermano" decía en la pantalla, me pregunte si contestar estaría bien, pero decline esa idea, puse el móvil en la mesita de la sala y lo deje sonar, camino a la cocina note algo extraño, mire a la escalera y ahí esta él mirándome no levaba nada puesto para cubrir su desnudes, supongo que bajo por su ropa ya solo espera su frese de despedida de todas formas alguien lo estaba buscando.

-No contestaste- dijo él

-No era mi móvil, lo deje en la mesa- Sasuke-kun me dio una pequeña sonrisa y camino a la sala.

Regrese a la cocina a terminar de acomodar las compras.

-Hinata- me sorprendí, sabía mi nombre, pensé que me llamaba Hime porque no lo sabía. Me gire para verlo -¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?- hoy era noche de sorpresas.

-Claro- pase de amante a anfitriona en solo una pregunta -¿quieres algo?- solo llevaba puestos sus bóxer.

-Agua- tome un vaso y luego él me lo quito, se acerco a la jarra que tenia llena de agua y se sirvió.

Se llenaba el vaso cada que se acababa el agua, su móvil volvió a sonar pero él no hizo movimiento alguno por ir a contestarlo, si le buscaban ¿por qué pidió quedarse? No era mi asunto así que no le di más vueltas, con mi padre aprendí a no meterme donde no me llaman, las cosas suelen ser muy simples, en ocasiones las personas pueden estar estresadas y lo que menos quieren es dar explicaciones de cosa que tal vez los demás no entiendan.

El silencio reino en la cocina y solo lo interrumpía el tono del móvil de Sasuke-kun que luego dejaba de sonar para dejar más silencio, no era incomodo, al menos no para mi, él solo me seguía con la mirada, cuando acabe en la cocina tome el resto de las bolsas y subí a mi habitación, reí internamente por hoy tenía una nueva sombra, tropecé en el ultimo escalón, Sasuke-kun me tomo de la cintura para que no callera.

-Eres torpe- dijo, no era pregunta ni reproche solo una simple observación.

-Lo se- afirme.

-Te preparas para la escuela- Sasuke-kun se sentó en la cama

-Es la primera vez que cursaré dos años en la misma escuela- era la primera vez que hablábamos.

-Emocionada ¿he?

-Si- ambos nos empeñábamos en que la conversación no muriera.

-Me cambie de escuela una vez, no funcionó, Naruto se transfirió también- reí bajo.

-Un buen amigo ¿he?

-Y también uno muy ruidoso- se levanto y apago la luz -ven a la cama- paso su mano por mi brazo en un suave rose que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

Él ya estaba acostado en la cama, me senté a horcadas sobre él pero solo rio un poco y le dio vuelta a la situación dejándome entre el colchón y su cuerpo, se acerco a mi oído.

-No pidas por más- soltó y empezó a besar mi cara, mi frente, mis mejillas, mis sienes, lamio mi oreja, sus manos acariciaban la piel de mis brazos manteniéndose al margen de mi pijama, intentaba respirar para calmarme y cumplir su petición.

Estaba claro que quería probar algo diferente, siempre era diferente ya sea por la posición o el lugar donde lo hacíamos, pero esta vez iba lento, esta vez se quedaría, esta vez era distinto.

Mis manos vagaron solas en su pecho, abdomen y espalda y él se apegaba cada vez más a mí, bajo mi tirante izquierdo y sus labios fueron a mi hombro desnudo, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello cuando comenzó el roce de nuestros sexos, gemía suave y lento cada que se mecía como queriendo entrar, sus grandes manos se mudaron a mis muslos y los acariciaron a conciencia, estaba excitada pero no quería acelerar las cosas él nunca se había tomado tanto tiempo antes de desvestirme pero eso me mantenía a la expectativa de más de esta suavidad.

-Hinata- murmuro de forma ronca cuando le pesque la oreja y jugueteaba con ella.

Me saco el short del pijama y se quito el bóxer para luego enredarme las piernas a su cintura, el rose era suave pero mi humedad aumentaba con rápidos al sentir su pene excitándose con cada rose en mis labios vaginales mis manos bajaron por su espalda pero para mi decepción no alcance su trasero pues me subió la camiseta de mi pijama y tuve que alzar los brazos para que saliera esa prenda del camino, metió la cara entre mis pechos y beso el espacio entre ellos, ya sentía su miembro duro intentando colarse por mi entrada y mi humedad le estaba ayudando me tomo las manos y las dirigió a su cuello, me afiancé de él mientras aprovechaba para besar su cuello con calma.

-No te sueltes Hime- obediente como resultaba en estos casos me aferre con brazos y piernas a su bien marcado cuerpo.

Se arrodillo un poco, paso un brazo por mi cintura para sostenerme y con la otra se apoyo de la cabecera de la cama, movía su cadera para encontrar mi entrada y cuando la reconoció se sumergió en ella.

\- Ah- suspiraba y Sasuke-kun gruñía suavemente.

El rose de su penetración era tranquilo, era un disfrute deferente pero igual de complaciente, se balanceaba gentilmente para entrar y salir cada vez un poco más de mi.

-¡Ah!- solté con algo de fuerza, dio en mi punto exacto.

-¿Te gusta ahí?

-Mmmm Si, ah- acertaba en ese punto en cada estocada.

Con su brazo en mi cintura se ayudaba a bajarme más y entrar a tocar mi punto, mordí su hombro cuando ya no aguante más y deje en libertar el orgasmo que reprimía, Sasuke-kun se seguía moviendo, poco a poco me fue recostando en la cama sin dejar de moverse en mi interior, una vez recostada salió de mi, bajo por mi cuerpo esparciendo besos húmedos marcando un camino hasta mi sexo.

-Hazme llegar Hime-sama- su pene seguía muy despierto.

Se recostó a mi lado pero mi cuerpo aún ansiaba su atención así que me puse sobre él dándole una vista de mi trasero me metí su erección y me apoye de mis mano también, pasaron un par de segundos cuando su lengua invadía hambrienta mi intimidad pero ese placer no duro mucho pues Sasuke-kun se corrió casi de inmediato en mi boca. Me tumbe en la cama boca arriba y lo sentí recostarse sobre mis pechos, jalo la cobija para cubrirnos y envolvió sus manos en mis costados, yo le acaricie su cabellos con mis manos, para cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron Sasuke-kun ya dormía sobre mi y el sueño me llamaba también así que fui a el.

Sasuke

Sonreí para mis adentros bien dicen que las tímidas son las mejores, la escuela no era tan grande y a simple vista ella resaltaba o al menos para mi, lo que resulto algo extraño, no es que me guste que las chicas vallan tras de mi pero era raro que una no hiciera yo parecía invisible ante ella pero al final del curso algo pareció cambiar, tal vez pasaba mucho tiempo viendo a esta chica pero algo en ella me intrigaba, al final del año escolar a semanas de que terminaran las clases llague a atraparla viéndome de reojo bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba levemente lucia incomoda en su propio asiento. Iniciando las vacaciones el idiota, o tal ves no tanto, de Naruto me engatuso y termine entrando a una sex-shop y valla sorpresa esta pequeña chica andaba vagando por ahí, si entra a esos lugares porque no arriesgarme a probarla.

Me resulto excitante el que ella aceptara tan rápidamente y me calentó muchísimo verle el cuerpo tan exquisitamente delineado, sin duda sus medidas eran lo que yo ansiaba en una mujer, estaba dispuesta y me facilitaba todo lo que pedía, pero saber que era virgen fue todo una gran sorpresa; creí que cambiarme de escuela había sido estúpido pues mi mejor amigo del que quería un respiro se cambio también pero en mi segundo año valla regalo el que me daban; desde el principio fue divertido ella estaba a mi merced, era obediente, me complacía y satisfacía. Aprendía rápido, y se volvió en mi adicción, simplemente perfecta, no se entrometía donde no la llamaban y parece entender que esto es solo sexo ¿qué es mejor que una mujer así? Pero por alguna razón, ya no quiero solo sexo.

Deje de divagar al verme a una cuadra de casa, sabia que cuando entrara mi hermano molestaría con la falta de presencia ayer en su cena importante pero me negaba a pasar el tiempo con un hombre de negocios, su esposa y su hija acosadora. Cruce la puerta y no me sorprendió ver una cabellera amarilla a mitad de la estancia.

-Por fin llegas, ¿Dónde andabas que no se lo cuentas a tu mejor amigo?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Oye no me hables así, que si me preocupe, no dormiste en la calle ¿o si?- sabia que así era, pero no le contestaría "encontré alguien que me interesa y no quiero que lo arruines con tus estupideces"

-Naruto, ya que sabes que esta bien, deja que hable con mi hermano a solas- la voz de Itachi era seria para variar.

-Si, claro, hablamos luego y atiende tu teléfono idiota- me dio una "advertencia" señalándome con su dedo, como si me pudiera reprenderme por no contestar una llamada.

Una vez solos Itachi me dio señal de que le siguiera y eso hice, respetaba a mi hermano y le quería pero era insoportable cuando de la empresa de trataba. Nos sentamos en el comedor que ya estaba servido para el almuerzo, me hizo seña de que me sentara.

-No gracias, ya comí- Hinata cocina delicioso.

-¿Y dónde andabas que ya has comido? Eres todo un señorito cuando se trata de comida.

-Si te dijera me buscarías ahí cuando no asista a tus asuntos de negocios.

-Solo si es importante para la empresa.

-La empresa eres tú no yo.

-Antes le pedías a papá que te dejara involucrarte como yo.

-Tenía como 8 años, no es igual ahora.

-Sakura preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas trabajando en un proyecto sorpresa que ni yo sabia de que se trataba, al parecer lo presentarás en unos meses- ahora si que me metió en un lio, Sakura era por mucho la piedra en mi zapato, desde hace unos años siempre ha estado intentando "ganar mi corazón" lo peor es que su padre lo veía como la posibilidad de aliarse a la empresa de Itachi.

-Que tal una carta de suicidio, eso sería de lo mas interesante- me levante, tuve una estupenda noche y un buen inicio en la mañana, él no me lo arruinaría.

-Sasuke, al menos podrías intentar…

-Hicimos un trato, no te metas.

Subí a mi habitación, quería regresar con Hinata ¿Por qué estar en casa no era tan simple como estar con ella? Me eche boca abajo en la cama y pensé en mi Hime cabello azulado largo, tez blanca, un delineado cuerpo y esos ojos…

Quería más de ella, lo peor que podía pasar era que ella solo quiera sexo, ¿pero cómo pedirlo? Después de la dotación física de ayer en la mañana mi hermano molesto con que vendrían a cenar visitas indeseadas, al menos para mi, así que fui a refugiarme con ella, mi segunda visita a su casa cambio hasta para mi sorpresa, termine durmiendo con ella pero el solo dormir en su cama fue placentero, cuando desperté no la vi en la habitación así que aproveche para dar un vistazo y lo vi, su nombre, me había estado sintiendo un depravado al hacer esto sin siquiera saber su nombre, tenia un cuaderno junto a su mesa de noche "Hinata" saborear su nombre por primera vez fue igual de bueno que quitarle la virginidad. Tampoco es que mi orgullo me haya abandonado cuando escuche sonar mi móvil y baje a buscarlo, ella lo tenía en la mano, quería que atendiera, que me diera una razón para verla nuevamente como un pedazo de carne solamente, pero no lo hizo y cuando quise saber la razón simplemente no le dio importancia al asunto.

Pude observarla, era muy torpe pero al fin pude saber algo de ella y por ella, es normal que ella sea mucho más de lo que deja ver pero yo quería verlo todo, así que sí Hinata-hime solo me ve de forma sexual le daría el sexo que ella ya no pudiera dejar y me diera más. Pero con cada estocada que le doy, cada lamida que la ínsita a gemir y cada rose suyo solo tengo más ganas de quedarme de la forma que ella quiera.


	3. Chapter 3

Te quiero completa

Sasuke

Después de que desapareciera la noche que pase con Hinata no había podido escapar del interrogatorio de Naruto por dos días, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con quién estabas? ¿No soy yo tu mejor amigo? Lo peor es que lo hacia en lugares concurrentes y luego se preguntaba porque los demás pensaban que éramos pareja, en esos momentos solo quería matarlo porque alejarme de él ya lo había intentado y no funcionaba siempre hallaba la forma de encontrarme y seguirme, maldito hijo único.

Mi problema ahora era que al parecer Hinata no esta en casa, en vez de buscar su nombre debí buscar su número de móvil. Creí que podía verla antes de regresar a la escuela pero tal parece no será así, me aleje resignado, apenas di unos pasos cuando escuche su voz, pero no venía sola, reía de tonterías que otro sujeto le contaba, escuche el abrir y cerrar de la puerta a mi espalda y volví a caminar. Quería dar la vuelta tumbar la puerta, quería partirle la cara a ese tipo, quería marcarla como mía, quería recordarle todas las veces que disfrutaba conmigo y no con otro, quería, quería, pero no éramos nada y si ella no lo quería no seríamos nada, solo sexo.

Necesitaba desquitarme con algo, sacar la rabia que se acumulaba en mi, empecé a caminar más rápido.

-Sasuke- pare en seco al escuchar esa melosa voz –con que aquí estabas- se colgó de mi brazo.

Karin siempre hizo ese tipo de cosas cuando estábamos en secundaría, una razón más por la que me cambie de escuela, era una cualquiera, si, pero hasta eso me serviría de desquite por ahora.

-¿Tienes tiempo?

-Para ti me hare el tiempo- me halo del brazo y yo la seguí.

Entramos al cuarto y de inmediato metió la mano a mi pantalón, intentaba llegar a mis labios, la tome del cuello para apartarla.

-Tienes limitaciones- hizo un sonido de disgusto.

Continuaba su trabajo en mi miembro, y su otra mano se colaba debajo de mi playera, intentaba pensar en Hinata pero la voz masculina no dejaba de entrometerse en mi pensamiento, metí tres dedos de un jalón en el interior de Karin, me enfermaba el pensar lo que ese sujeto le estaría haciendo a mi Hime, saque del bolsillo trasero el condón que compre en recepción, tome a Karin del cabello le di la vuelta y la pegue a la pared, me puse el condón y me adentre en ella.

No era el sexo que quería, sus gritos con palabras obscenas me asqueaban, mi Hime nunca decía cosas así, pero aún así era mejor que tener mi imaginación en la que podría estar pasando en casa de Hinata. Termine más rápido de lo que pensaba. Me estaba acomodando la ropa y Karin seguía sentada en el piso frente a la pared recuperando el aliento, cuando por fin se levanto no se veía satisfecha con que yo ya estuviera listo para irme.

-¿Te vas?- no tenía porque darle explicaciones –te estoy hablando Uchiha- camine a la puerta-he tenido mejores.

-Bien por ti- y salí.

Karin me seguía con mala cara y no paraba de reprocharme, para empeorar las cosas Naruto estaba en la acera del otro lado de la avenida en el momento justo en que yo salía del hotel seguido de Karin, ahora él exigiría una explicación.

-¡Sasuke!- cruzo la avenida como si fuera inmune a que lo atropellaran.

Si buscaba matarse que lo hiciera, ignore a Karin y camine lejos de el escandalo de los autos, hasta que me tomaron del hombro y me giraron con brusquedad.

-¡Te estoy hablando, maldición!- Naruto lucia frustrado por no entender que pasaba – ¡Karin, en cerio, con ella estuviste la otra vez!- hasta él tenia asco al decir esas palabras.

Me quite su mano del hombro.

-Celoso- Karin intervino con su odiosa voz.

-Piérdete- le dije sin tacto alguno.

-Claro, cuando quieras otra ronda, llámame.

-¡¿Karin, es en cerio?!

-Tal vez si dejaras de gritar te contaría las cosas.

Terminamos caminando en el parque, le conté sin detalles la situación y por primera vez no interrumpió, simplemente escucho lo que decía.

-…Y luego nos viste.

\- Valla, Sasuke Idiota Uchiha encontró una chica que le gusta, digo que le interesa- y ahí estaba la burla – ¿La conozco?- su maldita sonrisa zorruna hacia presencia.

-No- mejor dicho no se, jamás lo he visto siquiera percatarse la de la mitad de los de la clase, parece que no retiene mucha información en su cerebro.

-¿Y la conoceré?- bufe.

-No fastidies.

-Como sea la conoceré tarde o temprano ¿Cómo era?- le mire sin entender a quien se refería –el tipo que estaba con ella ¿Cómo era?

-No lo se solo oí su voz.

-Serás idiota, si se parecen puede que sean familia o algo así, lo más seguro es entendiste mal y te apresuraste a sacar conclusiones- eso tenía sentido, increíble que él lo pensara -pero como sea, para la próxima vez que quieras desquitarte ¿porque no intentas darme a mi? quizá pueda acomodarte las ideas a golpes- golpeo mi hombro con su puño de forma amistosa –mi padrino vendrá a cenar ¿no vienes?

-Yo paso.

-Bien, no te metas en problemas enamorado- y se fue corriendo.

No sería Naruto si no molestaba con eso y aún así le agradecía su amistad aunque la mayoría de las veces solo quisiera matarlo.

Sasuke

Mis piernas me condujeron de vuelta a donde Hinata, a una cuadra antes de llegar pude verla salir de su casa con una maleta y un taxi estaba esperando en la entrada. Corrí, quizá tuvo cambio de planes y se cambiaría nuevamente de escuela.

-Hi…

-Hina yo puedo llevarlas- pare en seco, el sujeto de antes salía de la casa con otra maleta, tenía los mismos ojos que Hinata pero fuera de ahí no les veía parecido.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo ella al verme a poca distancia, sus mejillas se sonrosaron. El tipo se volteo a verme y luego la mira a ella.

-¿Amigo tuyo?- ella no parecía saber que responder.

-Si- dije sin más y me acerque caminando la distancia que me faltaba para llegar a ellos –de la escuela- él la vio dudoso.

-Si, vamos en la misma clase- no escuchaba su tímida voz desde nuestros primeros encuentros.

-Neji Hyuga- extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

-Sasuke Uchiha- respondí y estreche su mano- ¿Te vas?- le pregunte a ella.

-No, me quedare un año más.

-Si, creí que habías tenido un cambio de último minuto- ¿si no se iba para que las maletas?

-En realidad el que se va soy yo, solo vine de paso, Uchiha-san por favor cuide de mi prima- ¡prima!

-Claro- dije con voz neutra.

-Hina aquí me despido, tienes visita y de todas formas no tenías que acompañarme al aeropuerto- él beso su frente.

-Saluda de mi parte a mi padre y a Hanabi también- él asintió.

-Uchiha-san- se despidió y subió al taxi.

Me sentía intranquilo, puede que Hinata y yo no tengamos un compromiso de ninguna clase, pero mi conciencia me recriminaba lo que había hecho con Karin a causa de imaginaciones mías. Hinata camino de regreso a su casa y se paro junto a la puerta abierta, era una invitación silenciosa y claro que acepte, aunque no sabia si lo merecía. Cerré la puerta después de entrar, ella se recargo en la pared junto a la puerta, la aprisione con mi cuerpo sus pechos los sentía apretados al mío y mi cabeza sobre la de ella, acaricio mi brazo con delicadeza.

-¿Te quedarás?- no se si era su deseo o el mío.

-Si, quieres.

Entrelazo sus dedos a los míos y me condujo a su cuarto, cuando subíamos las escaleras solo podía verle ese redondo trasero que me gustaba nalguear de vez en cuando. Nos detuvimos frente a su tocador, ató su cabellera en una coleta alta se desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa purpura dejando ver el encaje blanco de su sostén, tomo mis manos y las guío a sus pronunciados cenos que masajeé con gusto, se apoyo con sus manos en el mueble y levanto el trasero para rosarlo con mi miembro. Sonaron sus deliciosos gemidos en la habitación.

Baje una mano para tocar su intimidad por enzima de su pantaloncillo, la otra la cole dentro de su sostén y pellizque su pezón.

-¡Ah!- me encantaba que fuera tan sensible.

La tome de la cintura y la estreche a mi virilidad

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Se despego de mi para quitarse el pantalón, se arrodillo y desabrocho mi pantalón lo bajo junto a mis bóxer y se metió mi excitación a la boca, chupaba con ganas y su lengua jugueteaba también sus manos fueron a mi trasero y lo apretaron, ella misma se impulsaba con eso para que mi pene entrara más en ella, no aguante más y me corrí, lo trago todo como siempre y después se dedico a limpiar mi falo, con eso ya me tenía encendido de nuevo. Se recostó en la cama.

-Si quiero- la mire confundido –que te quedes- lo último lo dijo bajo y con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Me recosté sobre ella y mordí gentilmente sus mejillas, desabroche los botones que quedaban de su camisa y probé sus generosos montes, estire un poco su sostén blanco hacia arriba y pase mi excitación entre sus pechos, ella chupaba mi punta cada que le llegaba a la boca poco antes de correrme de nuevo me recosté a su lado, mi Hime entendió muy bien y se sentó a horcadas sobre mi, le desabroche el bra y baje solo un tirante, moví su braga a un lado sin quitarla y la penetre.

-¡Ah!- comenzó a brincar con ganas -¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- le tome las manos para que se apoyara mejor y ver como botaban libremente sus grandes tetas.

-Vamos Hime, mi Hinata-Hime.

Iba a correrme, pero me aguantaría hasta que ella llegara al su orgasmo.

-¡Sasuke-kun Ahhhhhh!- ahí estaba.

-Hime- ella se bajo de mí y apenas entro mi pene en su boca me corrí.

La recosté en mi pecho y acaricie su espalda con calma, después de unos minutos la recosté en la cama ya estaba soñolienta y me levante.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño- se hizo bolita y la tape con la cobija.

Me lave la cara, necesitaba más de ella así no concluiría nada, pero después de lo de hoy no me atrevía a pedirlo, mi conciencia me remordía sentía que había engañado a Hinata cuando ni siquiera éramos nada. Para cuando Salí del baño Hinata se estaba quitando la braga que le había dejado.

-Creí que ya estarías dormida.

-Es que me sentía muy Hu…- se corto parecía darle vergüenza decirlo.

-Húmeda- su rostro se puso rojo, me resultaba divertido y adorable.

Me acerque a la cama y ella se apoyo en la cabecera, le doble las piernas, baje la cabeza, chupe su botón y lamí su entrada, ella suspiraba y se agitaba poco a poco, le metí la lengua y con el índice y el pulgar pellizcaba su botón. Hinata puso una mano en mi cabeza y jalaba mi cabello cada que le gustaba en demasía, se mordía el dedo de su mano izquierda para acallarse, me dedique a mi tarea hasta que sintió su orgasmo. La jale de las piernas para que terminara acostada sobre la cama, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y aspire su aroma.

-Perdón- aferre mis manos a sus costados.

Hinata me rodeo con gentileza mientras acariciaba mi nuca.

-Descuida- no creo que supiera de lo que hablaba pero aún así buscaba reconfortarme.

Después de unos minutos, bese su mejilla y me acosté de lado junto a ella, nos quedamos mirando mientras mi mano derecha vagaba por su vientre y llegaba a sus costillas para bajar otra vez. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Si tienes sueño deberías dormir- dije divertido.

-También deberías dormir- cubrió con una mano su bostezo después de la frase.

-Lo haré cuando tú lo hagas.

Se sentó, mi mano izquierda la estiro y luego se recostó de lado quedando dándome la espalda, no pude evitar bajar la mirada a sus pechos, en esa posición se veían más grandes, sonreí ante ese pensamiento, su cabeza se apoyaba en brazo que ella misma había estirado, yo lleve mi mano izquierda a su hombro quedando rodeada por mí, jalo la cobija para taparnos un poco.

-Descansa- me dijo.

Acomode mejor la cobija con mi mano libre, la rodé por la cintura para estrecharme más a su hermoso cuerpo para luego decirle:

-Descansa Hinata-hime- y le bese atrás de la oreja.


	4. Chapter 4

Te quiero completa

Hinata

Había querido que viniera estos últimos días pero la entrada al nuevo ciclo escolar estaba tan cerca que debía estar ocupado con eso o eso pensaba.

La visita de mi primo Neji me despejo de mi situación actual, siempre habíamos sido cercanos desde que se mudo con nosotros y aunque nos hemos distanciado a causa de sus estudios en la universidad, nos llevamos bien, él se preocupa por nosotros y nosotros por él, se que él se esfuerza para no decepcionar a mi padre pues siente que le debe mucho. Fue como volver a como había empezado cuando llegue a esta ciudad, dijo que la próxima vez traería a su novia actual con la que al parecer va muy enserio. En ese momento sabia que mi "juego" con Sasuke-kun no seria por siempre, sabia que mi deseo por él podía verse común en alguien de mi edad, dos chicos que exploran mutuamente su sexualidad, pero en ocasiones me incomodaba verme como una persona lujuriosa, que pasaría si me llegase a gustar alguien como persona o si en algún momento tengo que mudarme de nuevo, no quería ser de esas mujeres que tienen sexo con cada hombre que las encienda y también tenía anhelos, como un casarme y tener familia, amar a alguien, lo más seguro es que no sea como en un cuento o una novela pero quería que tenerlo en algún futuro.

Pase mi informe de "todo en orden" a mi primo y él mismo comprobó que tenía problemas ni nada por el estil, le envidie un poco porque iría a ver a mi padre y a mi hermana, yo me había reservado el ir porque sabía que los extrañaba mucho y que si los viera volvería a cambiarme de escuela, esta vez quería hacer algo diferente pasar al menos dos años con los mismos compañeros, no quería forzarme de nuevo a intentar congeniar con alguien, eso me era muy difícil.

Cuando pretendía acompañar a Neji al aeropuerto Sasuke-kun llego, comenzaba a pensar que no le vería hasta entrar a clases, pero ahí estaba mi primo se extraño de que alguien fuera a buscarme, me avergonzó no poder responder por mi misma a Neji si éramos amigos o no, nunca he sido buena con las preguntas directas, sobre todo si no se bien que contestar como en ese momento, entre en modo pánico, pero Sasuke-kun me salvo con solo afirmar. Una vez se fue el taxi la lujuria por sentir a Sasuke-kun me ganó y al no haberle podido ver en días termine pidiéndole que se quedara y él acepto, no se si él acostumbre a verse así con sus compañeras o "amigas" pero en cuanto él cruzaba mi puerta solo pedía por él y nada más que él. Fui muy caprichosa esa tarde.

Ahora eran las 5 de la mañana, la única luz que se veía cerca de la ventana era la luminaria de la calle, Sasuke-kun respiraba tranquilamente sobre mi, habíamos quedado casi el la misma posición en la que quise dormir, él me abrazaba por atrás y estaba apoyado sobre mi dejándome boca abajo sobre el colchón, sentirlo así de cerca sin ninguno otra intención más que descansar, era nuevo y agradable, quizá si yo no fuera tan tímida he insegura con quienes no conozco y no estuviéramos en la situación morbosa que estamos, quizá Sasuke-kun y yo fuéramos amigos.

Divagaba mentalmente entre cosas sin importancia cuando una de sus manos se coló para masajear mi ceno, la piel se me erizo cuando sentí ligeros besos en mi nuca, me moví de mi posición y él me dio algo de espacio, cuando estuve recostada sobre mi espalda el se coloco entre mis piernas recargado sobre sus brazo a cada lado de mi.

-Hola-dijo con voz ronca.

-Hola- conteste en un suspiro cuando él lamia mi oreja.

Besaba mi cuello mientras rosaba nuestras intimidades, yo le acaricie con paciencia su pecho y abdomen, era delicioso sentirle trabajado, cuando tuvo su erección se hundió en mi mojada intimidad iniciando un vaivén lento y pausado, me perdí por exquisitos momentos en sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera ojos tan oscuros? En algún lado escuche que los ojos negros no existían, que solo eran de un café muy obscuro pero ahora que los veía con atención no notaba rastro del color café. Me sujete a sus brazos cuando sentí una ligera punzada de éxtasis en mi interior que subió por mi columna, desde ese momento acelero el vaivén.

-Abre la boca hime- obedecí.

Saco su hombría y la hundió de nuevo pero esta vez en mi boca, se apoyo de la cabecera y se dejo venir, lo trague como de costumbre, no tenia un buen sabor pero hacerlo de esa forma me complacía y a él también. Se sentó en la cama recargado a la cabecera, apoye mi cabeza en su muslo y encogí mis piernas un poco, Sasuke-kun acariciaba mi brazo con una mano y mi cabello con la otra.

-¿Descansaste Hime? – asentí con la cabeza –no tienes ganas de hablar tan temprano ¿he?

Me enderece quedando hincada frente a él, quería preguntarle algunas cosas, que me explicara algunas cosas pero ni yo sabia que cosas quería saber, me tomo de la barbilla y se acerco a mi chocando su frente con la mía, tenía los ojos cerrados, trague saliva y rose mis labios con los suyos rápidamente, salí de la cama a toda velocidad, di dos tropezones con mis propios pasos y entre al baño, me sostuve del lavabo, empecé a temblar aún era de madrugada y hacia algo de frio; él jamás me había besado en los labios, tal vez los besos así eran reservados o algo así y yo no quería molestarlo, pero quería sabotearme a mi misma, algo en mi quería regresar a ser la chica de antes de ver a Sasuke-kun en el vestidor de hombres, si se molestaba puede que no quisiera venir más y así de alguna forma poder recuperarme de todo esto. Contuve la respiración cuando por el espejo vi que entro al baño, su rostro estaba serio, me dio la vuelta, me tomo por las piernas y me elevo, recargue con una mano en el lavabo y la otra en su hombro, de inmediato entro en mi entrada con fuerza, fue algo incomodo al inicio porque no estaba estimulada pero no importo mucho ya que a la tercer penetración mis jugos comenzaron a hacer bastante presencia, Sasuke-kun devoraba hambriento mis pechos, el frio le facilito endurecer mis pezones y los mordía con violencia, por el eco del baño mis gritos y gemidos resonaban mucho, lamio mi cuello y no aguante mucho más, mis paredes encerraron a su pene erecto dentro de mi, mordió mi cuello con fuerza que hasta dolió y salió de prisa de mi interior para correrse en el piso del baño. Sin bajarme me llevo a la cama donde lo hicimos de nuevo pero esta vez fue mucho más gentil.

Sasuke

Le gustaba dormir de lado, de su coleta alta solo quedo cabello despeinado semi sujetado por una liga, su cuerpo era hermoso y su rostro tan tranquilo, lucia asustada cuando entre al baño pero no objeto una negativa cuando me la di ahí mismo y cuando la traje de vuelta a la cama para disfrutarla de nuevo solo pedía por más en su forma sutil, podía verle la marca que le quedo a causa de mi mordida, le dolió cuando lo hice y le haría una cada que se acercara a mis labios; Naruto tenía razón me gusta esta esta chica pero eso no es suficiente quiero saber hasta donde podemos llegar, quiero más de ella.

Tome un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y escribí una despedida, me iría antes de que despertara, después de todo mañana iniciaba nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria. "Te veo mañana hime".

La mañana era fresca, sentía el frio en mis brazos, llegue a casa al mismo tiempo que mi hermano, no paso la noche aquí ahora tenía sentido que no me estuviera marcando.

-Yo teniendo cuidado de que no te enteraras y resulta que estas igual- levante una ceja porque no entendía a que se refería –tu chica- me sorprendí, luego caí en cuenta de que Naruto seguía teniendo una boca grande.

-No debes creer en todo lo que otros te digan.

-No fue tu amigo, fuiste tú, ahora mismo, no es de buena educación dejarla tan temprano.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Ella tenía que ir a trabajar no es correcto quedarme en su casa si no esta ella.

-¿Quién trabaja en domingo?

-Mi novia y la tuya es…

-Metete en tus asuntos.

-De acuerdo, mientras no embaraces a alguien me abstengo, pero si dijeras que es Naruto me sentiría más tranquilo, al menos con él no abría ese riesgo.

-¡Deja de molestar! - odiaba a Itachi y mucho.

Después de eso Itachi se encerró en su oficina y no volví a verlo en todo el día.

Mi personalidad me impedía ser directo con Hinata y pedirle una cita o decirle cualquier cosa que evidencie que me gusta y es que era tan difícil leerla, las chicas se abalanzan sobre mi si les gusto, se me declaran o dan alguna de esas molestas señales, pero no Hinata, las únicas señales que me daba eran sobre sexo, que quería o como lo quería. Esta mañana apenas y roso mis labios que no podría llamarse a eso un beso y luego salió corriendo ¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?! Es tímida en ocasiones, se sonroja ante mis halagos a su cuerpo, sabe pedirme como lo quiere, pero no se como es ella fuera de algo sexual. Ayer por un momento pensé que sería así con otro pero mi Hinata-hime no es como Karin ni ninguna otra chica de este tipo, maldita sea ¿por qué es tan complicado? Hablarlo con Naruto me hará sentir estúpido y hacerlo con Itachi solo le dará motivos para molestarme, como si necesitara su ayuda soy Sasuke Uchiha puedo arreglármelas solo.

Estaba listo para salir, hoy haría que Hinata accediera a darme más que solo su cuerpo, antes de llegar siquiera a la escuela. Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

-Sasuke te buscan- mire la hora Naruto jamás llegaba temprano a la escuela.

Abrí la puerta e Itachi me dio señal de ver hacia la estancia, la dueña de esa cabellera rosa esperaba sentada en el sofá.

-Se transfirió a tu escuela.

-¿Tú lo sabias?- lo mire enojado, ¿cómo rayos no me dijo? bien pude cambiarme de escuela también.

-Claro que si, desde que abrí la puerta y la vi usando el mismo uniforme que tú- mis planes se iban al drenaje con ella aquí.

-Pudiste decir que ya me había ido.

-¿También le mientes a tu novia?- bufé sin saber que me molestaba más, si la insistencia de Itachi por sacar el tema o que Hinata y yo no fuéramos nada… aún.

No me quedo de otra más que caminar a la escuela junto a Sakura que no dejaba de hablar sobre lo que hizo en vacaciones y lo triste que estuvo cuando yo no estaba en su cena con Itachi y sus padres, ¿por qué las mujeres no entienden que si no te interesan tienen que dejar de molestar?

Nos acercábamos más a la entrada de la institución, comencé a inquietarme por ver a Hinata, la buscaba con la mirada pero no la veía entre los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca de mí.

-¿A quién buscas Sasuke-kun?

-Naruto- si no contestaba seguiría insistiendo y al tratarse de la hija de un importante cliente Itachi me pedía no ser tan, bueno "cortante".

-Bueno él no es de los que llega temprano, lo más seguro es que entre a segundos de que inicie la clase.

Cruzamos el patio hasta llegar adentro del edificio.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Dónde es dirección? Debo recoger mi horario

-Por el pasillo y luego a la derecha- comencé a caminar en dirección contraría a donde ella iría.

-¿No me acompañas?

-No, conoce tu nueva escuela.

Tal vez si tenía suerte Sakura no estaría en mi clase. Apresure un poco el paso quizá Hinata ya estaba en el salón, cuando llegue vi que así era pero algo no estaba bien, estaba abrazaba a otro sujeto y otro más se acercaba a saludarla ¿quién diablos eran esos sujetos?

Me senté a unos bancos lejos de ellos pero lo suficiente cerca para tratar de oír la conversación de esos tres, Hinata parecía no haber notado mi presencia. De lo poco que recuerdo del año pasado sobre Hinata es que había una chica rubia de otro salón que venía a hablarle durante los descansos, jamás vi que alguien más le hablase, al menos no como los tipos que estaban con ella. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de personas y el ruido que hacían me impedía escuchar con claridad la plática, solo había oído algo de fotos e insectos, el de gafas parecía conocer a Hinata pues ella le hablaba con mucha normalidad mientras que con el tipo castaño no intercambiaban muchas palabras y se ruborizaba un poco.

-Que suerte que nos tocará juntos Sasuke-kun- Sakura tomo asiento cerca de mi, ¿esto podía empeorar más?

-¡Llegue!- claro no podía ser un horrible inicio de curso sin Naruto molestando temprano con sus gritos -¡Sakura! ¿También vienes siguiendo a Sasuke?- ¿también? Le vi con mala cara cuando llego junto a mi, abrió los ojos, golpeo con la palma de su mano mi mesa y apunto a Sakura -¡¿Ella es la chica que te gusta?!- ¿cómo es que termine con un idiota como mi mejor amigo? Algo andaba mal, el parloteo de hace un momento ceso, todos ponían atención a la escena mire de reojo a Hinata, tenia la cabeza gacha pero seguía hablando con el tipo de las gafas.

-Claro, y tú eres el ser más inteligente de la tierra.- fue lo único que dije, mi suerte mejoro cuando segundos después entro el profesor y la clase comenzó.

No puse atención en realidad, mi mente estaba buscando como resolver el mal inicio de mi día, la chica que me gustaba ahora, igual que toda la clase, pensaban que me gustaba otra persona gracias al imbécil de Naruto y la molestia más grande ahora pensará que tiene una oportunidad, un día de estos matare a Naruto y me libraré de todas las estupideces que hace.

El primer descanso dio inicio y empezó el bullicio en el aula.

-Sasuke-kun ¿almorzamos afuera?- pregunto Sakura con voz suave.

-Si, suena bien vamos.

-La invitación no te incluye Naruto- ahora la voz real de Sakura hacia presencia.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que nadie quiere pasar el tiempo, con un tonto como compañía- y el volumen iba en aumento.

Me levante con dos propósitos en mente, ir donde Hinata y alejarme de este par.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- su voz volvía a bajar de tono e intentaba sonar mas suave, eso es lo que más me fastidiaba de Sakura, intentaba ser alguien que no era para acercárseme y ciertamente quien se fijaría en una chica tan poco femenina, pesada y con voz de megáfono.

Busque con la mirada a Hinata pero no la vi, ni a ella ni a los tipos con los que conversaba, salí del salón para ver su los veía en algún lado, vi a los tipos entrar en la cafetería pero Hinata no iba con ellos, subí al tercer piso y pude verla por la ventana, estaba en una banca con la rubia del año pasado, volví lentamente al salón para poder verla por un rato más, me calmaba saber que no estaba con ningún chico y si no podía hablar con ella en la escuela iría a su casa terminando las clases.


	5. Chapter 5

Te quiero completa

Hinata

-¿Puedes creerlo? Querían que saltara, están locos, no se de donde sacaron la idea de saltar en paracaídas, pero ahí va Choji, haciéndose el valiente para que lo terminaran bajando porque estando arriba ya no quiso saltar- Ino hizo una pausa para dar bocado a su ensalada –el único que tuvo suerte fue Shikamaru aunque no se como es que alguien tan bonita como Temari pudo fijarse en ese vago.

-Parece que se divirtieron mucho.

-De haber sabido que te quedarías sola en casa habría insistido más en que nos acompañaras.

-Sera para la próxima.

-¿Tomaste nuevas fotos?

-No, en realidad no tome ninguna esta vez.

-¿Entonces que estuviste haciendo sola en tú casa?- me sonroje un poco.

-Neji, vino de visita, tiene nueva novia y parece va enserio con ella- no mentía.

-¿Te preocupa tu hermana? - Hanabi siempre se las ingeniaba para asustar a las novias de Neji.

-Bueno creo que mi primo tomara algún tipo de precaución para eso.

-¿Y tú?- la mire confundida –y tú necesitas un novio amiga- reí

-Eso te lo dejo a ti, tu eres la de los novios yo soy la de las fotografías.

-En mi clase hay un chico bastante apuesto- su mirada tenía picardía pura.

-Así que él es tu nueva conquista- bromee.

-oh no, es muy callado para mi gusto pero te lo cedo con gusto.

Ino ha sido la única amiga que tengo en la escuela, me perdí en mi primer día de clases al buscar mi salón, ella se propuso a ayudarme, es una lastima que no vallamos en la misma clase pero nos vemos en cada descanso y a veces quedamos para vernos afuera de la escuela, además un viejo amigo fue transferido aquí este año, parece que quedarme hasta acabar la prepa fue una buena idea después de todo, supongo que mi suerte va mejorando. El segundo periodo comenzó, pero le dedicaba la mitad de mi atención, la otra mitad se quedo en lo que dijo Naruto en la mañana, si Sasuke-kun tenía alguien que le guste era el final de nuestros encuentros, yo haré lo que me gustaría hicieran por mi si fuera yo a quien le gustase alguien. Sabía que no duraría por siempre, pero no creí que terminaría tan pronto.

Para el segundo descanso Ino se quedo a platicar en mi salón.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Hinata que hacías en una conferencia sobre insectos?- preguntaba Ino.

-Vez, no soy el único que piensa que ir a esa conferencia es raro- le decía Kiba-kun a Shino.

-No tiene nada de raro apreciar a esas creaturas- replicaba Shino, acomodando sus gafas.

-Me pareció buena idea, de todas formas tenía tiempo.

-Si, ¿pero insectos Hinata? Y el centro comercial o la academia de Danza, podías haber entrado con facilidad y tomar fotos.

-Es por eso que Hinata resulta agradable, puede interesarse por cosas que no son triviales.

-¿Qué quieres decir anteojos?-Ino estaba a la defensiva.

-Que me gusta la compañía de Hinata- me sonroje.

Se escucho el chirrido de una silla al fondo del salón voltee para notar a Sasuke-kun caminar a la puerta.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa? – Kiba-kun.

-Abra peleado con su novia- contesto sin importancia Shino.

-¿Sasuke?- Ino río- cuando Sasuke tenga novia yo preferiré ir a una conferencia de insectos que al centro comercial.

-Pero le gusta la chica del cabello rosa o eso dijo el rubio de allá.

-Bueno no se quien sea ella, este año hay muchos nuevos, pero a Naruto no deberían tomarle en cerio, solo dice incoherencias- respondió Ino.

Era verdad Naruto-kun no era muy acertado, lo sabía por las respuestas que daba a los profesores pero también era amigo de Sasuke-kun y era normal que entre amigos sepan ese tipo de cosas.

Ino se despidió para el comienzo del tercer periodo diciendo que hoy vería a su misterioso novio universitario, cuando las clases terminaron caminé la mitad del camino a casa acompañada de Shino y Kiba-kun al parecer Shino se quedaba con Kiba-kun hasta que encontrara un departamento libre, pues su cambio de escuela fue de último minuto. El resto del camino lo pase sola, sentía que este año tenía mucha suerte, tenía amigos cerca e Ino decía que había rumores de un club de fotografía este año, mi confianza cayó un poco cuando vi que Sasuke-kun esperaba en la entrada de mi casa, no podíamos seguir haciendo lo que hacíamos, teníamos que ponerle un fin, pero cada que me acercaba más a la entrada más quería dar vuelta y salir corriendo, no me sentía lista para enfrentarlo, sabia que si me acercaba a él terminaría pidiendo que entrara a "jugar".

-¿Puedo pasar?

No, tenía que decirle no pero deje la puerta abierta y cuando tuve unos segundos para reaccionar tenía mi frente apoyada en mis brazos cruzados sobre la barra de la cocina, con la falda arriba y mis pantis a medio bajar, sintiendo la lengua se Sasuke-kun en mis labios vaginales, motivándome a mojarme para recibirle.

-Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah- era lo único que salía de mi boca. Me nalgueo – ¡Ah!- quería más y él también.

Dejo de atender mi zona y me sentó en la barra, la sentí fría por mi trasero desnudo, se quito la corbata y desabrocho los dos primeros botones de su camisa ataco mi cuello con besos húmedos y algunas mordidas leves, le dedico lengüetadas a la marca de la mordida que me dio, bajo mi bra para liberar un poco mis pechos, escuche el cierre de su pantalón y su boca bajo a mis pezones, los mordía y alaba con algo de fuerza, me acerco a la orilla de la barra y se hundió en mi con fuerza contenida, sujetaba mis piernas para impulsarse y penetrarme con rapidez, me encantaba cuando se desenfrenaba y cuando era dulce y de cualquier forma que quisiera darme sexo.

-¡Sasu…

Esta vez no me dejo disfrutar a plenitud de mi orgasmo, me incoó al piso sujeto mi nuca y hundió su excitado pene en mi boca, una tras otra vez, nunca había llegado tan profundo y después de un rato eyaculo sobre mis pechos desnudos. Ayudo a que me levanta y me puso contra la barra, con una de sus manos sujeto mis manos a mi espalda, entro por detrás a mi intimidad y me embestía duro.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Mmm ah ah ah mmm ah ¡Sasuke-kun! - llegue una segunda vez.

Cruzamos a la sala, se sentó en el sillón para luego sentarme en sus piernas quedando frente a él, beso mi cara con suavidad mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad. Hundió su cara en mi cuello y me pego a su cuerpo con un abrazo, de alguna forma me calme al sentirlo tan posesivo conmigo, también me vi como una pervertida, agradecía poder seguir divirtiéndonos con nuestros cuerpos un poco más pero si a Sasuke-kun realmente le gustaba alguien esto llegaría a su fin pronto.

Sakura

Guardaba mis cosas lo más rápido que podía, tenía que darle alcance a Sasuke-kun que se había adelantado a salir del salón, pase la mayoría de las clases pensando en que lo que dijo Naruto era verdad y Sasuke-kun solo era algo tímido para decirlo así como así, no había parado de sonreír durante el día, que el me amara como yo lo hago era mi único objetivo, me sentí perdida y desconsolada cuando el año anterior no asistió a la escuela donde me había cambiado para estar con él pero ahora podía estar con él nuevamente. Tome mi mochila y salí a toda velocidad, lo localice en la entrada del edificio parado en la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos Sasuke-kun?

-No te confundas, Naruto solo dice estupideces- mi sonrisa se quebró.

-S-si l-lo s-se- dije nerviosa –pero podemos ir juntos a casa ¿no?- fingí una sonrisa, aunque él no se volvió a verme en ningún momento.

-Ya conoces el camino, puedes ir te sola- comenzó a cruzar el patio para salir de la escuela.

-…no se como le harán esta temporada, yo he entrado tanto que no hay manera que ganen Choji…- la voz de Naruto se escuchaba detrás de mi.

Me voltee para ir a donde él estaba y le golpee el rostro con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa!- estaba furiosa.

Por las palabras de ese estúpido había llegado a ilusionarme durante todo el día, creí que realmente habían llegado a Sasuke-kun mis sentimientos.

Sasuke

Llegue a casa, Itachi estaba sentado en la estancia revisando unos papeles, pase de largo para empezar a subir a la escalera.

-Llegas tarde.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora?

-Al parecer hiciste llorar a Sakura-san.

-Así que puedes ocuparte de hacer de niñera y encargarte de tu empresa, pero no pudiste ir a la final de hace dos años- Itachi suspiro.

-Solo te pedí que no fueras tan "cortante" con ella, no te pedí que salieras con ella.

-Si no le hablo de esa forma, parece no entender nada.

-Y si te la quieres quitar de encima ¿Por qué no solo le presentas a tu novia?

-Porque no hay novia que presentar.

-Así que pasas las noches divirtiéndote con la que sea.

-No es así, es…- ni yo mismo podía explicarlo sin que sonara mal –no es tu asunto.

-Entonces esconderás a la chica de todos por siempre, que buena idea.

-Lo aprendí de ti, si les mostraras a Konan a todos dejarías de rechazar las ofertas de matrimonio.

-Ese no es el tema aquí- Itachi empezaba a molestarse, hasta yo sabia que no debía meterme con él si se enfadaba.

-Solo es una chica que me gusta- parecía sorprendido.

-No deberías jugar con una dama Sasuke.

-No es juego- hubo un silencio corto –mañana tengo escuela- y comencé a subir las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiente, para mi desgracia me tope con Sakura justo cuando salía para la escuela.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- me tomo del brazo y camino así junto a mi todo el camino – ¿Aún juegas?

-Si.

-Bien, entonces me inscribiré al equipo de porristas para animarte en todos tus partidos, ¿cuándo inician las inscripciones en los clubes de la escuela?- levante los hombros como respuesta.

Caminar a la escuela me dio los peores 20 min de todo mi día, tenía que ver como librarme de ella por las mañanas.

Antes de entrar al salón me despegue a Sakura con brusquedad, si Hinata ya había llegado no quería que malinterpretara las cosas, entre después de Sakura y ahí estaba mi hime, viendo totalmente distraída por la ventana, lo sabía por la forma tan tranquila que tenía, no movía ni un musculo que podría pasar por una bellísima escultura. Poco a poco al salón iban llegando más personas, algunas mascullaban entre ellas mientras veían a mi dirección, debía ser un rumor comenzado por el comentario de Naruto, ese imbécil. La rubia amiga de Hinata ingreso al salón, me concentre en agudizar mi oído para escuchar su conversación.

-Hi-na-ta- de dijo cuando llego al lugar de mi hime, ella comenzó a salir de su mundo para ponerle atención a la rubia –deja de estar en las nubes, traigo excelentes noticias- meneaba un volante de fondo azul frente a ella.

Hinata lo tomo curiosa, y de pronto su cara se ilumino.

-¿Es broma?

-Claro que no niña, es la lista oficial de las actividades extra-clase de este año, gracias, gracias, soy maravillosa.

-Si lo eres- su sonrisa, cubrí mi rostro como su estuviera tosiendo, sabia que me había sonrojado, nunca la había visto así de hermosa.

-Disculpa- la voz de Sakura me hizo volver a la realidad –podría ver esa hoja, me gustaría saber que actividades tienen aquí- se levanto de su asiento y camino a donde estaban ellas, Hinata se sonrojo levemente cuando me vio mirándola, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Claro- dijo la rubia y le entrego otro volante a Sakura.

-No hay animadoras, ¿segura que esta lista esta bien?

-Si, el consejo estudiantil del año pasado quito algunos talleres para este nuevo año, a causa del presupuesto para cada taller, así que quitaron unos para meter otros.

-Pero tienen equipos deportivos ¿quién anima esos partidos si o hay porristas?

-Los estudiantes que asisten como publico a los partidos lo hacen, por eso quitaron esa actividad.

-¿Qué actividad?- no vi cuando entro Naruto y se puso detrás de Sakura para a mirar el volante.

\- ¡Ah!- Sakura le propino un golpe el la cara y Naruto cayo hacia atrás - ¡¿qué crees que haces asustando a la gente así?!

Ahora tenía una razón para acercarme a donde estaban ellos, me levante y ayude a Naruto a pararse.

-¡Lo siento, pero sabes no tienes que ser agresiva solo por un susto- dijo Naruto de mala gana hasta que al fin se defendía de Sakura -¿qué es eso?- dijo ignorando a Sakura y a sus comentarios.

-La lista de actividades extra-clase- dijo nuevamente la rubia.

-Y no hay animadoras- se quejo Sakura solo para no ser sacada de la conversación.

-Bueno era un gasto inútil- el chico de gafas ocupo el asiento de atrás de Hinata.

-Tú no ibas en esta escuela Shino- dijo el castaño amigo suyo.

-Era evidente en los partidos, los alumnos de esta escuela apoyan mucho a sus equipos deportivos, se veía en varias finales el año pasado; el punto es, que si los estudiantes animan a sus equipos no tiene sentido crear un equipo de porristas.

-Bueno no hicieron muchos cambios, solo incluyeron dos actividades- quería saber por cual Hinata estaba tan feliz.

-Y ambas artísticas – comento Naruto, algo no iba bien con él el día de hoy.

-Pintura y fotografía- leyó el castaño -¿por eso Hinata-san esta tan feliz?

-Si y todo fue gracias a mi- se alago la rubia.

-Pero no hay danza- voltee a ver a mi mejor amigo con una ceja levantada.

-Es por la fotografía Naruto-kun- dijo mi Hime.

-La familia de Hinata tiene una compañía de ballet ¿cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

-¿Cómo es posible que tú sepas algo?

-A mamá le gustan sus presentaciones.

Poco después las clases empezaron, pero realmente no presta atención, la voz del profesor era solo un eco lejano, mi atención estaba en la pequeña que tenia su vista en su libreta pasando su lápiz en las hojas, tenía la curiosidad de saber que escribía o rayaba. Siempre me parecieron patéticas las personas que se la pasaban pensando en otra persona y ahora yo estaba en esa condición, Hinata era en lo único que pensaba, era de la única persona con la que quería ser sincero, pero ¿y si ella no quería estar conmigo de la misma manera?

Durante el descanso subí a la azotea me recargue en la baranda de la azotea para poder ver a Hinata almorzando con Ino, el viento le mecía suavemente su melena, una gran vista.

-Lamento lo de ayer- la voz de Naruto me hizo voltear a verle –lo que dije de que te gustaba Sakura, se que no la soportas.

-Descuida, de todas formas seguirá molestando- simplemente quería que se fuera para seguir disfrutando de la vista.

-Al menos ya se que no es ella la chica que te atrae.

-Puedes quedártela si gustas- le mire por el rabillo de mi ojo.

-Si hubieras dicho eso hace tiempo…- comenzó a reír de la nada –tu enamorado y yo he decidido dejar lo de Sakura por la paz- sonreí de medio lado, asta hace unos meses pensaba que esas dos cosas eran imposibles.

-Ella esta allá abajo- Naruto se acerco a la baranda.

-¿Dónde?

-No te diré.

-¡Entonces para que dices!- se quejo -ahora tendré que andarte preguntando como ayer pero con cada chica de la escuela hasta que la encuentre.

-Suerte con eso- ya regresaba a ser el de siempre.

El segundo periodo pasó rápido y para el descanso Sakura parecía haber comenzado a reunir su sequito de odiosas en los pasillos, Naruto ya andaba de aquí para allá gritando tonterías, era extraño pero su alboroto me divertía por momentos.

-¡Eh Sasuke ven!- fui al lugar del tal Shino que es de donde me llamaba.

-¿Me llamaste solo para ver un escarabajo?

-Vamos esta genial, es enorme.

Por suerte para mi Hinata venia entrando al salón y se paro a mi lado.

-Es hermoso Shino, ¿dónde lo encontraste?- ¿en cerio le gustaba?

-Por las canchas, lo traje porque sabia que te gustaría- este tipo no me agradaba.

-¿Cómo puede gustarte eso Hinata?- pregunto Ino en tono de asco.

-Tiene un bonito color negro, imagínalo sobre una corteza con roció de la mañana y una buena llegada de luz.

-¿Hinata-san hará su exposición con fotografías de insectos?- pregunto Kiba.

-Claro que no Hinata solo fotografía cosas bellas- replico Ino.

-¡Eso seria genial!- Naruto tenía su energía de siempre -¿La harás verdad Hinata?

-Ah… primero tendré que ver si me aceptan en el taller.

-Lo harán- dije, mi hime se sonrojo –si están tan emocionados, debes ser muy buena.

Mis dedos rosaron con los suyos y ella acerco más su mano, en ese momento quería que las clases se acabaran para ir a su casa.

-Bueno, si Hinata-san es tan buena como dice Shino no tendremos problemas ¡Hinata-san seamos los mejores!

-¿Kiba-kun también quiere entrar al taller de fotografía?- porque sonó emocionaba por que ese perro tomara el mismo curso extra-clase que ella.

-No, baloncesto.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Kiba- dijo Naruto algo serio – el equipo ya esta completo.

-Lo estudiantes deben pasar la prueba de la actividad en la deseen participar- dijo Ino.

-Pero nosotros ya la hicimos el año pasado.

-No importa, esto se hace cada año, por el momento Sasuke y tú no pertenecen a ningún equipo deportivo hasta que pasen la prueba como los mejores, en el caso de baloncesto solo los mejores 5 serán el equipo que represente a esta escuela en la siguiente temporada deportiva.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sera muy fácil para Sasuke-kun- Hinata alejo su mano cuando escucho la voz de Sakura –tú en cambio, bueno a menos que no hallan más de 4 candidatos podrías quedarte.

-¿Sakura-san entrara a alguna actividad extra-clase?- pregunto Ino.

-Ya que no hay animación, tendré que animar sola a Sasuke-kun desde sus entrenamientos.

-Bueno, tal vez sea por falta de talento a otra cosa que no sea gritar.

La campana sonó sin darle tiempo a Sakura de responder, pero Kiba y Naruto apenas podían contener la risa.


	6. Chapter 6

Te quiero completa

Hinata

-Aquí nos separamos Hinata.

-Hasta luego Hinata-san.

-Los veré mañana.

Shino y Kiba-kun siguieron su camino por otra calle, era agradable caminar una parte del camino acompañada.

-Así que fotografiaras insectos- Sasuke-kun iba a mi lado ¿nos estuvo siguiendo?

-Bueno es un rumor.

-¿Acostumbras correr? Cuando llego en las mañanas tú ya estas en el salón.

-Camino rápido cuando voy sola.

-No me dijiste que tomabas fotografías.

-Yo no sabia que juegas Baloncesto- bueno si lo sabia, pero no porque él me lo halla dicho.

-Si lo sabias, toda la escuela lo sabe- fui descubierta, que vergüenza – no quisieras caminar rápido ahora.

-N-n-no e-e-s un buen día- mis mejillas ardían, debía estar roja.

-No importa.

-Pero yo no…

-Lo se, pero quisiera ver tus fotos.

No estaba segura de como resultaría esto, sería la primera vez que Sasuke-kun y yo no haríamos… bueno lo que solemos hacer a solas. Llegamos a mi casa.

-Ya vuelvo- estaba nerviosa – había mostrado mis fotografías a poca gente ¿qué tal si no le gustaban? Baje de mi cuarto con mi laptop, fui a la sala donde él estaba, me senté junto a él en el sofá puse la laptop sobre mis piernas y la encendí.

-Cuando me mudaba cada año tenerlas en digital era más cómodo que tenerlas impresas- mis fotografías las catalogaba por conceptos -¿qué quieres ver?- le mostré la pantalla para que viera las diferentes carpetas que tenía.

Me jalo de la cintura, me acomodo entre sus piernas, rodeo mi cintura y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, mis pechos se recargaban sobre uno de sus brazos.

-Lo que quieras- me costaba respirar.

Fui abriendo carpeta por carpeta y le mostraba un poco, el me daba su opinión o me preguntaba sobre como podía hacer algunos efectos, me gustaba charlar con él pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera algo ansiosa por que me tocara.

-¿Quién es ella? Sale en casi todas tus fotos.

-Mi mamá, cuando ella ensayaba yo estaba ahí la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Me gusta esa- mi madre hacia un Brisé y usaba un vestido verde olivo de hermosa caída.

-Esa es una posición difí…

-Sales ahí- señalo a la esquina, me reflejaba en el espejo tenía unos 10 años mi cabello aún era corto -¿También bailas?

-Lo hacia, pero mis medidas no soy propias de una bailarina- lamio mi oreja.

-Yo no tengo problema con tus medidas.

Una mano masajeaba mi ceno por sobre la ropa y la otra se metió bajo mi falda para acariciaba mi pierna.

-Sasuke-kun hoy no.

-Lo se, solo quiero tocar un poco.

Apoye mi espalda en tu torso y ladee la cabeza para que tuviera un mejor acceso a mi cuello.

-Mi marca sigue ahí- hablaba de la mordida –te lastime- su voz era baja, culpable.

-Yo lamento lo que hice esa vez- regreso a abrazarme y luego hubo silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Cuáles llevaras a la convocatoria?

-¿Cuáles crees que son buena idea?

-No soy fotógrafo, ni experto, pero podrías llevar de diferentes carpetas, así podrían ver que eres buena en fotografiar diferentes cosas.

Nos quedamos disfrutando del simple abrazo, hasta que el móvil de Sasuke-kun comenzó a sonar, intente levantarme para darle privacidad pero me atrajo más hacia él.

-Bueno.

-¡Sasuke, ¿dónde estas?!- la voz de Naruto se escuchaba fuerte por el aparato que Sasuke-kun lo aparto un poco de su oreja.

-No grites.

-¡¿Tenemos que entrenar para volver a entrar al equipo de baloncesto y tú no estas en tu casa?! - esto era algo incomodo.

-Bien, ya te oí iré cuando pueda.

-¡Sasu…!- y colgó.

-Debo irme Hime- me moví para que pudiera levantarse, deje la laptop sobre el sillón y me puse de pie.

-Te veo mañana- junto nuestras frentes, me sentía agitada.

-De acuerdo- beso mi mejilla y salió.

Me senté en el sillón, me quite el swetter y desabroche los primeros botones de la blusa del uniforme, estaba acalorada. Cuando me recupere subí a mi cuarto tome mi mochila e inicie con los pendientes, siempre me gustaba tener todo hecho y no tener que apurarme de ultimo minuto.

Mi día fue bastante común después de que Sasuke-kun se fue, comí, seleccione las fotos que técnicamente estaban mejor pero eran cerca de 30 necesitaba reducir la cantidad, le pediría ayuda a Ino y a los demás para decidirme.

Como era costumbre fui la primera en llegar al salón, la escuela estaría desierta de no ser por unos cuantos alumnos que iban entrando, este inicio de año era una soledad diferente, agradable, en un rato más estaría acompañada, llegarían Kiba-kun y Shino, Ino vendría en el descanso, era una experiencia nueva y me gustaba.

-Buenos días Hinata- dijeron desde la puerta.

\- Shikamaru, buenos días.

-Ino no podrá venir hasta el segundo periodo, me pidió que te diera esto temprano- bostezo y me entrego una hoja de papel doblada, luego se recargo en la pared junto a mi –entrarás a fotografía- abrí el papel, era la convocatoria, la mire sorprendida –no deberías mostrarla a nadie, lo harán publico hasta el viernes, pero Ino lo consiguió para darte una ventaja. Tienes dos días más para pensar que presentarás.

A la escuela iban llegando más personas, por la ventana pude ver a Sasuke-kun entrar con Sakura-san, por las mañanas llegaban juntos quizá vivían cerca uno del otro. Shikamaru también viro la mirada a donde yo veía.

-Problemático- dijo –nunca entenderé porque les gusta sufrir por los chicos- lo mire sin entender a que se refería –la chica de rosa se aferra a tomarle del brazo, pero él solo la ignora.

-¿Por eso conseguiste a una chica mayor que tú?- Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Choji no deberías comer papas tan temprano- fue su forma de desviar el tema, el nombrado entro en el salón.

-Pero tengo hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre.

-Hinata te extrañamos en las vacaciones, ¿Hiciste galletas?

-No, pero intentare traer para alguna ocasión- respondí, este par era muy raro, Shikamaru era algo serio y parecía que nada le interesaba pero tenía el primer puesto en todas las materias, Choji era más como un niño pequeño, alegre, dulce y con gran apetito, por más que intentaba no veía como podrían ser tan buenos amigos.

-¿Hinata tú no me abandonaras como Shikamaru verdad?

-Yo no te he abandonado.

-Claro que si, lo único que haces es salir con Temari- Shikamaru se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Nunca pensé ver a Shikamaru ruborizarse- comencé a reí bajo, Shikamaru puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh yo también puedo Hinata, mira, mira- decía Choji.

Sasuke

Cuando llegue al salón Hinata reía dulcemente, Shikamaru estaba parado junto a ella con una sonrisa, ¿Por qué todos parecían estar cazando a mi Hime? Cuando llegue a mi lugar también vi a Choji sentado frente a Hinata haciendo muecas extrañas, él no me preocupaba, pero Shikamaru nunca sonreía. El barullo de la gente no me dejaba escuchar de qué hablaban, mí mirada choco con la de Shikamaru.

-¡Llegue!- el grito cercano de Naruto me hizo ponerle atención, venia agitado –creí que no llegaría- y se sentó en el piso para recuperar el aliento.

-Si te cansas por correr de tu casa aquí, no tendrás muchas esperanzas este año.

-Pero que cosas dices Shikamaru, esto solo me pasa porque no tuve tiempo de desayunar- contesto Naruto levantándose del piso.

Mire a donde Hinata el par de raros ya había llegado.

-Si no te das prisa vas a perder Sasuke- ¿acaso me retaba directamente? –Vamos Choji no falta mucho para que llegue Asuma.

Las clases comenzaron, mi mirada se desviaba cada tanto al puesto de Hinata, Shikamaru, el chico perro y el tipo insecto no eran competencia, pero Hinata reía con ellos de forma que no lo hacia conmigo, aunque no es que tuviéramos mucho tiempo para reír cada que estábamos juntos.

-Sasuke-kun, traje algo para ti- dijo Sakura cuando inicio el descanso.

Vi a Hinata salir.

-Yo paso- me levante para ir donde ella pero me sujeto del brazo –lo hice especialmente para ti.

-Oye Sasuke, hay alguien afuera diciendo que te buscan en dirección.

Sakura no tuvo de otra que soltarme.

-De nada- dijo Naruto una vez afuera del salón –Voy a la cafetería ¿vienes o me cambiarás por espiar a la chica misteriosa?- camine en dirección a la azotea –eso duele.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras para llegar vi Hinata por el pasillo casi vacío.

-Hola- ella se asusto cuando le hable tan cerca del oído, se volteo a verme.

-Hola- dijo con timidez, le extendí mi mano.

-¿Vienes?- ella tomo mi mano algo apenada, camine rápido, para evitar miradas curiosas.

Llegamos a la azotea, nos sentamos bajo la sombra que hacia el cubo de la escalera.

-¿Sasuke-kun no comerá?- dijo abriendo su almuerzo.

-No es como que una ensalada pueda ser considerada comida- era lo que ella traía, por eso era tan delgada.

-Bueno es comestible- sonrió ligeramente -¿quieres probar?- quería probar otra cosa, pero debía abstenerme por un par de días más.

Abrí la boca, ya había probado algo de lo que ella preparaba y nunca decepcionaba, acerco el tenedor con ensalada a mi boca, sabia bien, no era de sus mejores platillos pero estaba rico.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te mates de hambre.

-No es como que sea lo único que coma en el día, pero me acostumbre a comer con pocas calorías.

Hinata estaba distraída, la sentía distante, tenía la misma mirada que cuando miraba perdida por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?- ella solo negó con la cabeza -¿Le paso algo a Ino?- no era normal en mi presionar, si no quería decirme no la obligaría, pero ansiaba que fuera un libro abierto para mi.

-No, ella llegara en el segundo periodo- me recosté en el piso, apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas, mi hime se sonrojo.

-Cuéntamelo- se debatió si decirme o no, pero al final suspiro en derrota.

-La convocatoria para fotografía pide presentar fotos bajo el agua- guardo silencio, tenía que ser paciente y dijera cual era el problema, pero lo quería todo ya, metí una mano bajo el uniforme y acaricie su costado –no se nadar- fue un hilillo de voz la que salió de sus labios.

-No tienes que nadar para tomar esas fotos.

-Pero me asusta sumergirme en el agua y si no lo hago no sabré como salen las fotos.

-Eso se puede arreglar- mi mano subió hasta rosar su sostén- déjame ayudarte.

Mi Hime asintió, me senté y la puse en mis piernas abrí su swetter y desabroche la blusa de su uniforme, saboree la piel de sus voluptuosos pechos que el sostén me permitía, ella disfrutaba la atención de mis labios, suspiraba y yo comenzaba a encenderme, debía detenerme pero no quería, aun no era día para reactivar nuestra actividad, pero ella me hacia tenerle muchas ganas. Hizo un sonido de protesta cuando me detuve, eso inflo mi orgullo.

-El segundo periodo ya no tarda en comenzar- se levanto para arreglar su uniforme, me puse detrás de ella, lamí su cuello y cole una mano bajo su falda para toquetear su firme trasero sobre sus bragas –ya quiero que acabe nuestro periodo de descanso- le di una nalgada y camine a las escaleras para volver al salón.

Espere a que calmara su respiración y bajamos tomados de la mano, caminamos juntos hasta el salón.

-¡Sasuke!- Hinata se soltó suavemente de mí y entro al salón. Contuve mis ganas de golpear a Naruto -¿la viste?- dijo con cara picara.

-¿A quién viste Sasuke-kun?- se acerco Sakura con una sonrisa.

-A la directora- me senté en mi lugar.

-¿Y para que te necesitaba?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Aprendí dos cosas sobre Hinata ese día, le daba miedo el agua y era pésima para los deportes, le había sangrado la nariz a causa de un golpe de balón es su partido de voleibol en el tercer periodo y esa fue la que encabezaba la larga lista de incidentes que tuvo ese día como las caídas por tropezarse con sus propios pies.

-Hinata-san tiene dos pies izquierdos- comento Kiba.

-Es poco creíble que tenga genes Hyuga.

-¿A qué te refieres Shino?- pregunto Naruto.

-Su familia tiene un lato nivel de rendimiento físico, ahora destaca su primo, básicamente un prodigio en cualquier actividad que le pongas, participo y ganó varios torneos durante su niñez y adolescencia. De no ser por el color de sus ojos Hinata no sería relacionada con su familia.

-Pero es buena en otras cosas, como en la cocina o en la fotografía.

-¿Haz probado su comida Naruto?- pregunto Kiba.

-Claro, el año pasado hizo galletas para el cumpleaños de Ino, eran deliciosas.

-¿Ibas a fiestas de gente que no conocías?- proteste.

-Si la conocía, si hubieras salido con nosotros el año pasado, también las abrías conocido.

-Solo salías con el equipo de baloncesto- no tenía sentido solo había equipo varonil.

-Ino es amiga de Shikamaru, la que armaba las salidas siempre era ella y Hinata iba en ocasiones.

De repente me sentí en desventaja.

-No estaré el fin de semana, así que entrena solo.

-¡Qué! Pero las pruebas comienzan la próxima semana, solo nos quedan estos días para practicar -levante los hombros restándole importancia –iré contigo así podemos practicar.

-Iré con Itachi a tonterías de la empresa, no habrá tiempo de jugar.

-Entrena con Kiba, al parecer él también se lo toma muy enserio.

-¿Qué dices Kiba?

-Cuenta conmigo.

Sabía que Naruto no me dejaría en paz todo el fin de semana, pero debía quitármelo de encima, prometí a Hinata ayudarla con sus fotografías, Itachi si saldría a tonterías de su empresa y no volvería hasta el domingo, tendría el fin de semana para tener más de Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

Durante el día de hoy estuve recibiendo varios comentarios suyos diciendo que esperan con ansias la continuación de esta historia y aunque me es tentador subir la historia completa de un jalón sólo les daré unos capítulos seguidos por el momento, por favor sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Gracias

Te quiero completa

Hinata

Sasuke-kun dijo que me ayudaría, pero la idea de tener que sumergirme en el agua me aterraba, pase la tarde anterior comprando equipo fotográfico a prueba de agua para despejarme un poco de la idea, así que ahora tenía una maleta más que cargar para cuando volviera a mudarme.

Me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, hoy sería la primera vez que iría a casa de Sasuke-kun, algunas hormonas estaban sueltas por el fin de mi periodo y mi cuerpo pedía reiniciar de inmediato la atención que le daba Sasuke-kun, debía concentrarme en las fotografías, pero aún así usaba un conjunto negro debajo de mi ropa, a simple vista parecía que solo llevaba el blusón de mangas gris puesto ya que el short blanco era bastante corto, no alcanzaba a cubrirme ni a mitad del muslo. No lucia vulgar ni nada parecido, la mayoría de las chicas vestían así hoy en día, pero no quería que la ayuda de Sasuke-kun fuera solo para la convocatoria.

Solo sonó el timbre y ya me sentía humedecer, abrí la puerta.

-Hola- dije.

-Hola- contesto.

Me colgué el estuche de la cámara al hombro y cargue con cuidado la maleta del equipo para bajar las escaleras de la entrada, Sasuke-kun tomo la maleta me cogió de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Lucia apuesto, no vestía diferente a otras veces pero algo lo hacia verse más deseable o quizás solo eran mis ganas. El camino a su casa desde la mía era confuso, probablemente me perdería de regreso y no parecían conectarse en ningún punto de camino a la escuela.

-Aquí es- Su casa era grande modesta para el vecindario pero grande en comparación a la mía.

En cuanto entramos todo lo de modesto cambiaba de inmediato, era inmensa o quizá era el estilo abierto que tenia.

-Por aquí Hime- me llevo de la cintura al jardín.

Tenía un inmenso árbol completamente en verde.

-Debe verse fabuloso en otoño- saque la cámara y comencé a disparar en distintos ángulos.

-Si, luce fabulosa- nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, creí que necesitaría tocarlo para sentirme así pero con esa mirada ya me sentía satisfecha –aquí trabajaras.

Lo seguí, a varios metros del árbol había una alberca, el miedo me invadió. Me abrazo por detrás.

-No dejare que te pase nada malo- susurro para mí, aunque no había nadie más, yo asentí.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Solo armar el equipo.

-En eso no puedo ayudar.

Llamaban a la puerta el sonido hacia eco en la casa vacía.

-Vuelvo en un momento- beso mi mejilla y se fue.

Me senté en el pasto, abrí la maleta y comencé a armar la protección para que la cámara no se mojara, me estaba desesperando, por los nervios de entrar al agua mis manos no ajustaban bien la protección y mi cabello comenzaba a estorbar, trence mi cabello y volví a trabajar en el ajuste.

Sakura

Nunca me han gustado los vestidos floreados, pero debía hacer una excepción para ir a ver a Sasuke-kun y con suerte tendría un avance. Retoque mi maquillaje y baje por la cesta, intentaría convencerlo de tener un picnic conmigo y sabía que no fallaría pues Itachi-san no lo dejaría decir que no. Papá solo pudo conseguir la casa a dos cuadras de la de los Uchiha pero no era tan malo.

Toque la puerta y mi bello Sasuke-kun abrió.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun- me cole al interior de su casa y le cogí del brazo- mira lo que traje para ti.

-¿Una cesta?

-Si, saldremos a un día de campo.

-No puedo tengo visitas- se soltó de mi agarre con brusquedad.

-¿Quién?- me asomaba a los diferentes puntos buscando a su invitado.

-No es de tu incumbencia- cuando miraba para el jardín se puso frente mío para evitar que viera.

-¿De quién se trata?- reí un poco, parecía un juego de niños, si me movía a la derecha él boqueaba mi derecha.

-No es tu asunto, así que vete- su mirada fría me dio escalofríos.

-Pero… prepare todo esto para ti- dije alzando un poca la cesta.

-Nadie te lo pidió.

-¿Dónde esta Itachi-san?- si él no quería ir por su cuenta, Itachi-san lo haría venir.

-No esta.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que vallas conmigo- y me senté en sillón.

-Si no te vas, yo te sacare- me sujeto del brazo, me levantarme del sillón y me condujo a la salida.

Quise poner resistencia y sujetarme de algo, fue ahí que vi a su vista.

Me había sacado de su casa para pasar el tiempo con esa morena ¿Por qué? Yo había dado mucho para poder estar con él unos minutos y esa chica podía hacerlo tan fácil, no, no, no, no ¡no!

A Sasuke-kun no podía gustarle ella.

Hinata

-¿Lista?- la voz de Sasuke-kun hizo que levantara la vista pero no deje de presionar a la protección.

-¡Ay!- termine machucando mi pulgar.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- metí mi dedo a la boca para aliviar un poco el dolor.

-Cerrar bien esta cosa- dije sin sacar mi pulgar de la boca.

Tomo la cámara, presiono y sonó un "clic"

-Listo.

-Gracias- dije en voz baja.

-Bueno, entremos al agua.

-No quiero.

-Entonces dime donde tome la foto y lo hare por ti.

-Es mi cámara- lo mire recelosa y la pegue a mi cuerpo.

Sasuke-kun se acerco, junto nuestras frentes, sus ojos negros me hipnotizaron.

-¿En cerio Hinata? ¿Puedo tocarte donde quiera pero no me prestaras tu cámara?- abría la boca sin poder decir nada –bueno nos dejas sin opciones Hime- beso mi mejilla y se aparto de mi.

-¿Es profunda?- me ofreció su mano, yo la tome.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la orilla de la alberca, Sasuke-kun comenzó a quitarse la ropa, desvié la mirada, de repente sentí sus manos acariciando mis piernas, las fue subiendo y desabrocho mis shorts.

-Creí que no llevabas nada abajo- mordió mi oreja y deslizo mi prenda hacia abajo –termina, hay fotos que debes tomar.

Sasuke-kun entro al agua, me saque el blusón, deje mi ropa en un camastro, sujete mi cámara y di media vuelta. Lo vi palmear en la orilla, me acerque con cuidado y me senté en la orilla, quería calmarme pero me costaba.

-Tranquila, yo te sostendré- Sasuke-kun besaba mis piernas, luego me tomo de la cadera y me fue metiendo al agua, cuando sentí el fondo con mis pies el agua llegaba a cubrirme hasta los pechos, me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo levantar la mirada -¿todo bien?- asentí.

Hice algunas pruebas con la cámara bajo el agua, pero no estaba conforme, necesitaba un fondo para distorsionar, él me había rodeado la cintura con un brazo y se mantenía en silencio.

-¿Dónde esta el sol por la tarde?

-Arriba- reí

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda- beso mi hombro.

Comencé a caminar, me detenía cada tanto para sacar una prueba, iba mejorando la luz, lo sentí sujetarme con fuerza.

-No creo que alcances el fondo de aquel lado.

-Pero la luz mejora en esa dirección.

-¿Entonces te dejo ir?- aflojo su agarre, entre en pánico le tome del brazo para que no lo quitara, me apego a su cuerpo, y reafirmo su agarre –no voy a soltarte Hime- su voz tenia un tono extraño entre advertencia y seriedad.

Sentí miedo de él.

-Quiero salir- mi voz sonó suave.

Caminamos a la orilla, me sujeto del a cadera para ayudo a salir y luego Sasuke-kun me siguió fuera del agua, comencé a sentir el frio de ya no estar en el agua, puso una toalla sobre mis hombros.

-Gracias- dije y tome asiento junto a mi ropa el se incoó frente a mi.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- me sonroje sabia que hablaba de las fotos pero los dedos de Sasuke-kun rosando piernas llevaba a mi cuerpo a buscara algo más contacto.

-Quiero llegar ahí- señale a la parte donde no podría alcanzar, se levanto beso mi mejilla y fue a la barra de bebidas tomo una silla alta y volvió al agua.

-¿Algo más?- su sonrisa traviesa logro que mordiera mi labio inferior.

Me quite la toalla y regrese a sentarme en la orilla, me bajo con suavidad y pegada a él, lo rodee con mis brazos cuando nuestras intimidades se rosaron, me llevo a la silla que había puesto dentro de la alberca, sentada el agua me llegaba poco más arriba de mi cintura. Logre capturar la copa del árbol con rayos directos del sol por el agua se distorsionaba un poco la imagen, lucia barrida y con un brillo único. Hicimos unos movimientos más para cubrir otros ángulos, quería usar otro fondo pero no estaba segura de si Sasuke-kun aceptaría posar.

Tomamos un descanso y yo buscaba darme fuerza para preguntarle, me había secado y puesto mi blusón de nueva cuenta, caminábamos al interior de su casa para ir por algo de comer, tome aire y me aventure.

-Sasuke-kun ¿podría, te podría fotografiar?- él detuvo su andar, mi nerviosismo hizo que bajara mi rostro y jugara con mis manos, cerré los ojos, quería regresar el tiempo.

-Esa es una buena idea ¿no te parece?- se escucho la voz de una mujer, no sabía que habría alguien más aquí.

Mire a mi izquierda y del pasillo salía una mujer alta de tez blanca, cabello azul, ojos claros y mirada dulce, era de las personas más bellas que había visto.


	8. Chapter 8

Te quiero completa

Sasuke

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pedía que Itachi no viniera con ella o esto sería muy incomodo.

-Tú hermano me pidió traer unas cosas, pero volviendo al tema, deberías aceptar la petición de…- extendió la mano a Hinata.

-Hi-Hina-Hinata Hyuga- ¿y a ella que le pasaba?

-Konan, mucho gusto- la novia de Itachi sonrió con suavidad –vamos Sasuke cumple la petición de esta linda joven, no te tomara mucho tiempo- Hinata se sonrojo y tenía una pequeña sonrisa boba en sus labios.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- solté molesto.

-No me lo han pedido a mí.

-Ammm K-Konan-san- Hinata lucia muy nerviosa –usted podría…

La sostuve antes de que cayera al piso, la lleve al sofá para recostarla.

-¿Es normal que le pase o es solo que la haz dejado cansada?- la mire de mal modo ante la intención en su tono de voz –relájate, como si no supiera como consiguen chicas los Uchiha- esa era demasiada información para mi.

-Solo se ha puesto nerviosa- eso esperaba, Konan paso su mirada por Hinata.

-Ya veo porque te gusta- dijo mirando a la parte de su anatomía que sin duda sobresalía de su figura.

-Deja de hacer esos comentarios- Konan parecía dulce y amable, pero en realidad llegaba a ser malvada y burlona.

-Lo digo enserio, es bastante mona, si lo hechas a perder yo misma te daré una golpiza -No puedo echar a perder algo que no esta hecho… aún.

Konan empezó a caminar a la salida.

-Espera, Hinata quería que la ayudaras- se volteo a verme.

-Si acepto ahora el favor es para ti, no para ella.

-Bien- se que en su momento ella pedirá algo a cambio y puede que no me guste –deberías cambiarte, te sumergirás en la alberca.

-Como ordene enamorado- solo me gusta ¿verdad? –Avísame cuando despierte- y subió las escaleras, supuse al cuarto de Itachi.

Regrese la mirada a Hinata, su cabello trenzado con algunos mechones sueltos, dormida, ya le había dado un par de vistazos cuando dormía aunque era la primera donde estaba vestida y esta vez su expresión era diferente, conservaba un tono rojo en sus mejillas. Saque mi móvil y dispare el flash, yo no era un experto en fotografía, ni siquiera un aficionado a ese arte, mi bandeja de imágenes apenas tenía una almacenada y era la única fotografía que me importaba de todas las que se hicieran este día.

-Hola- dije cuando Hinata comenzó a enderezarse.

-Hola- contesto con voz soñolienta.

-Konan acepto que le fotografíes- ese comentario pareció despertarla del todo.

-¿De verdad?- ¿por qué parecía alegrarse y divertirse con cualquier persona? Era frustrante.

-Si- conteste de mala gana –subiré a decirle que ya estas despierta.

Hinata salió de prisa al jardín, se tropezaba con sus pies al andar rápido, ¿cómo es que esa chica me gusta? Subí y toque la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano.

-¿Ya esta lista?- sonó la voz de Konan del interior, abrió la puerta, se había quitado el maquillaje, soltó su cabello y llevaba puesta la camiseta favorita de Itachi. En mi opinión era parecida a cualquier otra mujer pero ciertamente más de un hombre la veía atractiva. Sin darle más importancia de la que merecía bajamos.

Para la sesión de fotos de Konan Hinata prefirió entrar vestida a al agua, probablemente le daba vergüenza que la vieran con el conjunto que traía y es que realmente me había costado mantenerme a raya mientras trabajaba, pero me desquitaría una vez terminara. Konan estaba muy entregada, bien se podía pensar que el modelaje fuera su profesión, fue paciente y hizo todas las poses que Hinata le pidió, entraba y salía del agua tantas veces fuera necesarias hasta que la fotógrafa estuviera satisfecha. No pregunto nada cuando Hinata no se sumergía al agua para tomar las fotos, ni el porque tenia que sostenerla en todo momento.

Solo ver trabajar a alguien no era un pasatiempo que disfrutara, pero Hinata me mostraba otras facetas suyas, como cuando lograba conseguir el ángulo que quería, o la desesperación que no le saliera, eran cosas pequeñas a diferencia de todo lo que quería saber de ella, pero todo contaba.

-Muchísimas gracias Konan-san- Hinata reverencio agradecida.

-Un placer, Hinata.

-Hare copias para que pueda tenerlas también.

-Eres muy amable pequeña, gracias- Konan le puso un mecho detrás de la oreja y Hinata parecía hacerse gelatina.

Yo sabia que solo lo hacia para molestarme, como si no bastará con deberle un favor, cualquiera diría que a Hinata le atrae Konan pero la realidad es que una chica de compañía tiene varios trucos para llamar así la atención y Hinata era una de las personas que caía con facilidad.

-Hasta luego Sasuke, no abuses- me guiño y entro a la casa a cambiarse e irse –espero verte pronto Hinata.

-Wow es increíble- dijo Hinata una vez se fue Konan.

-No tanto- mi Hime se sentó quito la protección y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

Su ropa mojada se le pegaba a su exquisito cuerpo marcando su sostén negro, quería desnudarla y dármela ahí mismo, pero Konan seguía en la casa y tenía que esperar al menos un rato a que se cambiara y se fuera para disfrutar de mi Hime a plenitud. Me senté detrás de ella.

-Traeré algo de comer- Hinata se giro un poco para verme.

-Está bien- cole una mano para apretujar uno de sus cenos, gracias a que el ambiente empezaba a refrescar pude encontrar su pezón por sobre la tela y lo pellizque –mmmm- a mi pesar la solté y anduve camino a la cocina.

Había pedido al personal que venia entre semana dejaran preparado para comer el fin de semana, así que solo lo calenté lo puse en una bandeja y salí de la cocina, en ese momento Konan ya estaba vestida y lista para irse.

-Ahora haces de camarero- se burlo.

-¿No fuiste algo rápida para ser mujer?- replique.

-Creí que me querrías fuera de aquí lo antes posible- eso era verdad ¿pero podía darse cuenta hasta de esos? –te lo dije antes, se como los Uchiha consiguen chicas.

-A Itachi sobre esto…

-No le diré nada, al menos no por ahora- sin más siguió caminando a la puerta.

Cuando volví con Hinata estaba tomando fotos al árbol.

-¿Quieres volver al agua?

-No- contesto de inmediato, reí internamente.

-No soy experto en calorías, así que escoge lo que quieras comer.

Dejo la cámara después de tres fotos más, nos sentamos en la barra.

-¿Le ofrezco alguna bebida señorita?- dije poniéndome del lado del barman.

-Agua natural por favor- siguió mi juego.

Saque una botella de agua y una soda del mini-refrigerador.

-Creí que ya no querrías agua- le di la botella.

-Si no tengo que sumergirme esta bien.

Hinata seguía emocionada por las diferentes tomas que logro con Konan, comíamos con la plática y uno que otro rose de nuestras pieles, cuando comenzó a atardecer tomamos las cosas y las llevamos dentro de la casa, deje la bandeja en la cocina, Hinata temblaba parada en el pasillo por el frio de seguir con la ropa mojada. La abrace por atrás.

-Deberías quitarte la ropa- bese su blanco cuello, ella echo para atrás la cabeza, le fui quitando el short, era algo más difícil pues se pegaba a su cuerpo, Hinata dio vuelta para encararme -¿Un baño?- y mi Hime asintió.

Apreté su trasero y la pegue a mi, baje a sus piernas, ella si acerco a lamer mi cuello, la levante del piso, cruzo sus piernas en mi y sus manos se apoyaron de mis hombros, subí las escaleras con ella dándome mimos, a la mitad se restregaba sobre mi y n aguante más, la tomaría ya.

Apenas pudimos llegar al piso de arriba la deje en el piso, baje mi cierre y entre en ella.

-¡Ah!- ese grito me supo delicioso.

Agarre un ritmo rápido y a ella le encantaba, encontré su punto y me dedique a dar solo ahí, cada envestida la sentía más estrecha, no paraba de decir mi nombre, a estas alturas sabia bien que era lo que me encendía, me estaba costando contenerme para no venirme dentro.

-¡Sasuke Ahhhhh!- me salí de su intimidad y al sentir su dulce boca tocando mi punta no pude más y me corrí.

Hinata

Disfrutaba de cada toque con sus manos que recorrían mi cuerpo, la bañera estaba medio llena y a mi solo me quedaba el sostén negro para quedar desnuda ante él, la hombría de Sasuke ya estaba en toda su gloria otra vez, o eso es lo que sentía en mi trasero pegado a si excitación, no demoro mucho para que me quitara mi ultima prenda.

-¡Ah!- pellizco mis pezones con fuerza.

Esta vez todo parecía ser rápido y fuerte supongo que no soy la única que se sentía necesitada de este contacto, y es que así había pasado la vez anterior, dejamos de hacerlo por unos días y cuando reiniciábamos nuestra actividad todo era desesperado y muy, muy delicioso.

Me sostuve del borde de la bañera, Sasuke-kun afirmo su agarre en mis caderas, con una mano tome su pene y lo guie a mi entrada.

-Mmmm- dijo de forma ronca mientras yo bajaba para adentrar su falo en mí.

Comencé a moverme de arriba abajo y cada vez más rápido, no podía acertar ni una vez a mi punto, pero eso no lo hacia menos rico. Mi amante enterró más sus manos en mi cadera y me hizo subir el ritmo, el agua empezaba a desbordarse de la bañera y sus gruñidos se hicieron presentes cada vez más, mi cabello húmedo se pegaba a mi cuerpo y llegaba a hacerme cosquillas en mis pechos. Sasuke-kun me saco de improvisto su deliciosa excitación y se corrió en el agua.

Dejó que se vaciara la bañera y tomamos una ducha, al acabar y gracias a que mi ropa estaba mojada, termine usando una playera negra de Sasuke-kun, sabia bien la intención de esa prenda sin mangas y algo corta, apenas cubría mis nalgas y se ajustaba bien a mis pechos, ya sabia que clase de pervertido podía ser y hasta a mi me emocionaba tener una prenda tan… justa.

Secaba mi cabello con la toalla, tardaría un buen rato en secarse, había pensado en cortarlo, era más fácil manejarlo.

-Aquí tienes- Sasuke-kun me ofreció un cepillo y lo tome.

-Gracias-él se dio la vuelta y lo abrase hasta pegarme a su espalda –muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, no se que hubiera presentado sin tu ayuda, gracias- aspire su aroma masculino y mi cuerpo se calentó pero de una forma diferente, como si no fuera sexo lo que quería en este momento.

Él deshizo el abrazo con delicadeza y se dio la vuelta.

-Es un placer- junto nuestras frentes, su mirada era suave en comparación con las demás que le había visto y me concedí dejarme hipnotizar por esos ojos –es mi placer- y beso la comisura de mis labios.

Iba a apartarse pero lo detuve rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-Solo un poco más- dije en un murmuro y él me rodeo por la cintura dándome ese momento.

-Nunca pensé que tu habitación luciera así- era la primera vez desde que entramos que notaba su cuarto, paredes blancas, una cama, un escritorio, la puerta al baño, su closet y eso era todo.

-¿Cómo lo imaginabas?

-Negro- dije en broma y él sonrió.

Jugamos una partida de submarino y terminamos empatados, tenía varios discos en su mayoría rock, era de esperarse por su tono de llamada, prefería no comer cosas dulces, pero no le molestaba un helado de vez cuando, le gustaba el baloncesto por ser un juego rápido, se cambio de escuela porque quería salir del ambiente que tenía la anterior, tenía un hermano mayor que era novio de Konan y parecía que iban en cerio, no tiene conocimiento alguno en arte y no me dejo tomarle ni una foto. Fue un día fuera de mi rutina y de nuestra rutina también. Nos metimos en la cama sin más roses que nuestra posición para dormir, él abrazándome por detrás y yo tocando sus brazos, sentía su respiración en mi nuca desnuda ya que al no secarse mi cabello en su totalidad lo acomode arriba de mi cabeza, no se sentía el cansancio de una ronda de sexo, era mas bien una tranquilidad bastante pacifica la que me hizo cerrar los ojos y descansar de este día.

Itachi

Llegue a casa cerca de las 6 am, regrese con el pensamiento de llegar más temprano y pasar por la casa de Konan pero mi cálculo fallo haciéndome regresar a casa, no encendí las luces, camine directo a la planta alta. Camine al cuarto de Sasuke para ver si había pasado la noche aquí y a milímetros de tomar el pomo de la puerta me detuve en seco.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah- se oía en el interior.

Lo que menos quería después de una larga junta resolviendo asuntos de la empresa era ver a mi pequeño hermano y a su acompañante en una postura comprometedora, además de que si viera una pisca de piel de ella Sasuke me mataría y me temo que de forma literal. Suspire, Naruto estará deprimido, pues la voz detrás de la puerta tiene un lindo tono femenino, bromee para mi mismo. Di media vuelta camino a mi habitación y sobre la cama encontré una nota. "Linda cuñada la tuya" y de firma la marca de un beso. Sonreí de medio lado Konan había pasado con ellos aquí en casa, supongo que con eso fue suficiente susto para ambos jóvenes tendré que esperar un poco más para conocerla.


	9. Chapter 9

Te quiero completa

Sasuke

Parece que sacar a Sakura a la fuerza de mi casa la hizo entender el mensaje de que no me interesa su compañía, hoy podía ir tranquilo a la escuela había pensado en pasar a buscar a Hinata a su casa esta mañana pero preferí darle alcance allá. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento. Ayer la veía dormir a mi lado baca abajo, su cara estaba bajo una melena negra-azulada, le había apartado los mechones de la cara, tenía la boca entre abierta, había estado tentado a besarlos cuando la tuve tan cerca intentando descifrar ese brillo único en sus ojos. No sabía bien que era, pero ya no solo me gustaba, me derretí ante ella cuando pidió que nos quedáramos abrazados un poco más con ese gesto me hizo pensar que ella lo hacia también. Puede que solo sean esperanzas mías, pero me las arreglaría para tenerla completa y no solo a su precioso cuerpo.

Iba a atraerla a mi cuerpo cuando note que mi camiseta había dejado su trasero libre, lo acaricie y ella se estremeció en sueños, baje mi mano y comencé a excitarme, adentre un dedo en ella y un suave gemido salió de sus labios, mi Hime se mojaba cada vez más así que metí otro dedo para cuando ya estaba erecto Hinata despertó un poco, me puse sobre ella.

-¿Puedo?- le pregunte al oído cuando metí un tercer dedo.

-Si- suspiro.

La deje gozar unos segundos para luego sacar los dedos y penetrarla, comencé con el vaivén

-Ah mmmm- me encantaba oírla y saber que lo disfrutaba tanto como yo.

Entraba una y otra vez en mi dulce Hime.

-Mmm ah, ah, ah Sasuke-kun mmm ah

Comencé a moverme más rápido, iba a llegar, quería que llegará, quería que se corriera para poder salir y disfrutar de mi orgasmo también.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- envestí un par de veces más, salí y me vine en la cama.

Me acosté junto a ella y nos quedamos viendo unos instantes, respiraba con dificultad por la actividad de hace un momento, sus ojos me llamaban a no desviar la mirada de ella. Se acerco y beso mi hombro sin despegar nuestras miradas, quería besarla, probar esos delicados labios, delinearlos, saborearlos, hacerlos míos pero ella se deslizo hacia abajo, sentí sus manos en mi miembro y luego su lengua de abajo a arriba para dar paso a su boca, chupaba con ganas, baje una mano la enrede en su cabellera y la empujaba para que mi pene entrara más, eche la cabeza hacia atrás cuando me descargue en ella.

Durante el fin de semana sentí un acercamiento entre nosotros pero si fue tan bueno, ¿por qué me siento intranquilo? Al entrar al salón supe el porque me sentía así, Sakura hablaba muy contenta con Hinata, algo de eso no podía ir bien.

-Sasuke-kun, mira que encantadoras fotografías son las de Hinata-san, si necesitabas ayuda pudiste decirme también tengo alberca en casa- decía Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

No comprendía bien la situación.

-Le decía a Sakura-san que la locación fue en casa de un amigo.

-¿Puedes creerlo Sasuke-kun? Alguien que viene a esta escuela, necesita la ayuda para usar una alberca, la casa de Hinata-san debe ser diminuta- mi Hime bajaba la cabeza.

-Eso es porque Hinata vive sola- dijo Shino cuando llego a donde estábamos nosotros –seria estúpido una casa grande para solo una persona- y acomodo sus lentes cuando llego a su lugar.

-Wow Hinata son espectaculares- menciono Kiba –en definitiva entraras a fotografía.

-Gracias Kiba-kun- Hinata no había volteado a verme en ningún momento.

-¿Quién es la modelo?- pregunto Kiba babeando.

-Bueno es…

-Es bueno que alguien de la compañía de ballet pudiera venir a ayudarte con las fotos- me apure a decir.

Sí Itachi no quería decir abiertamente con quien salía nadie lo sabría por mi boca o en este caso por la de Hinata. Sakura me vio con duda en los ojos y con eso tuve, la había visto, logro ver a Hinata en mi casa.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- el grito de Ino nos distrajo a todos –déjame verlas- entro agitada al salón -¡Ahhhhh! Son grandiosas pero si necesitabas una modelo yo estaba disponible.

-Gracias Ino, pero no quería molestarlos con esto, además una bailarina de la compañía se ofreció y no pude negarme.

-Pero no te importo molestar a tu amigo ¿no?- tome a Sakura del brazo y salí con ella al pasillo.

-¿Ocurre algo Sasuke-kun?- dijo simulando inocencia.

-Bien sabes que pasa- mi cara molesta la hizo entender.

-Solo estoy algo intrigada- dijo en tono bajo – ¿por qué Hinata-san puede pasar tiempo contigo pero yo no?

-No es tu asunto.

-Es normal querer saber sobre la persona que amas, así que el porque pasas tiempo con ella y no conmigo, quiero saberlo- su voz era triste -así que si es mi asunto- no dije nada – ¿acaso te gusta?

-Como dije antes, no es tu asunto- la deje en el pasillo y entre al salón de nueva cuenta.

No me gustaba que se entrometieran, ni Itachi pasaba de la línea que nosotros mismos marcamos en silencio para el otro. Sakura sabía que Hinata era la primera en llegar al salón, por eso no paso a buscarme esta mañana algo tramaba y tenía que averiguar qué antes de que lo ejecutara no quería que Hinata saliera perjudicada por las tonterías de una niñata consentida.

Hinata

-¿Pasa algo malo Hinata?- pregunto Ino.

Estábamos fuera bajo nuestro árbol de siempre durante el primer descanso almorzando.

-No, solo estoy nerviosa por las fotos- ella río.

-Hina son hermosas, no te preocupes todo estará bien, oye hoy son la s pruebas para los equipos de deportes ¿no quieres ir a ver si hay un chico lindo para ti?

-¡Ino! Claro que no- me avergonzaba esa clase de temas –oh vamos Hinata ¿Qué es mejor que ver cuerpos masculinos y atléticos en acción? Además hoy puede ser tú oportunidad porque no creo que puedas verlos estando en el taller de fotografía- se quedo pensando unos segundos -a menos, que los fotografíes a ellos- Ino me abrazo de forma impulsiva y caímos al pasto por inercia – Hinata promete que tomarás fotos de chicos guapos y atléticos después del periodo de clases, por favor hazlo por mi ¡¿si?!

-Estás loca, quítate de encima.

-Por favor- y me acariciaba con su nariz –por favor di que si.

-De acuerdo, si, pero ya déjame parar.

Suspire cuando llegue a la maquina de bebidas Ino podía ser hiperactiva si quería, estaba acalorada, cogí la botella que salió de la maquina y cuando caminaba al salón los vi, Naruto entro entusiasmado al salón mientras que Sakura-san se apegaba al brazo de Sasuke-kun. Esta mañana Sakura me confeso que entre Sasuke-kun y ella había pasado algo y que ella aún le quería yo no quería intervenir en nada, no me gustaba ser la que causara los problemas, sabia que lo que ocurría entre Sasuke-kun y yo llegaba a su fin pero quería aferrarme a él hasta el ultimo momento.

-Hinata ¿todo bien?- la voz de Shikamaru sonó a mi lado.

-Si- abrí la botella y le di un sorbo – ¿harás la prueba este año?

-Resulta problemático pero Asuma insiste en que la haga al parecer se ve mal que halla entrado los primeros dos años y el ultimo no- quedamos en silencio unos segundos -¿te quedaras a ver a Sasuke?- me sonroje –puede que a él le agrade que lo hagas.

Sin más entro a su salón, no me sorprendía el hecho de que Shikamaru notara algo, era muy observador e inteligente pero ¿por qué Sasuke-kun esperaría a que fuera?

Cuando acabaron las clases estaba muy nerviosa tenía que llevar el sobre con las fotografías al nuevo salón de artes.

-Hinata puedo acompañarte si estas tan nerviosa.

-Gracias Shino pero creo que Kiba-kun te necesita más que yo.

Kiba-kun estaba tan nervioso que decía tres palabras y se soltaba a reír para luego caer en la posibilidad de no entrar en el equipo y deprimirse momentáneamente y de nueva cuanta ponerse enérgico y explotando de emoción por salir a jugar.

-Descuida Shino, no le daré tiempo para retractarse- dijo Ino levantando su pulgar –déjamela a mi haré que entregue ese sobre.

Sasuke-kun se levanto de su asiento para caminar a la salida y por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Vamos Hinata- Ino jalaba de mi mano.

-¿Eh? Si.

Sentí algo de pánico cuando estábamos a unos metros del salón de artes, la gente llegaba y se dispersaba del lugar con fluidez, Ino me empujaba de la espalda para evitar que diera la vuelta, cuando llegue a las mesas una mujer de cabello negro y ojos escarlata me recibió el sobre.

-Nombre y taller por favor.

-Hinata Hyuga, fotografía- contesto Ino detrás de mí cuando no me salió la voz.

La mujer anoto algunos datos en el sobre y lo acomodo en una pila de sobres amarillos.

-Buena suerte.

Ino me movió de la fila para salir del salón de artes.

-Vez no fue difícil, solo tuviste que dejar el sobre.

-Gracias Ino, muchas gracias por todo.

-Vasta o me harás llorar, bien puedes pagarme con fotos de los chicos de deportes ¡vamos!

Caminamos deprisa para llegar a las canchas donde los chicos de voleibol tenían su último partido de prueba, las personas se acumulaban en las gradas era cierto que la escuela apoyaba en los partidos a todos los equipos de deportes y la prueba era que todos estaban a la espera de saber quienes participaban en las pruebas. A lo lejos se veía a Shino levanto la mano.

-¿Ya pasaron?- Ino quiso saber cuando llegamos a donde él estaba.

-Aún no, ¿cómo te fue?

-Entregue el sobre- puso una mano en mi cabeza y la deslizo a un costado, acariciando mi cabello.

-Bien.

Ino me dio un ligero codazo y una mirada picará, yo respondí con negando con la cabeza, Shino era un buen amigo, de los pocos con les que tenía contacto aún sin vernos, simplemente llegamos a ser buenos amigos pero nada más.

Estábamos en la primera fila gracias a que Shino nos guardo lugares, las pruebas para baloncesto comenzaron de inmediato en cuanto terminaron los de voleibol. Saque ni cámara, le había prometido tomar fotografías a Ino, el primer partido lo jugaron Naruto, Kiba-kun y Sasuke-kun, los primeros dos estaban en el mismo equipo y se complementaban bien eso a Sasuke-kun le causaba problemas para robarles el balón pero lo compensaba con su tino, encestaba todas y cada uno de los tiros que lanzaba desde donde lanzara. Ino capto mi atención y señalo para que mirara del otro lado, Sakura-san llevaba unos pompones de animadora y echaba porras a Sasuke-kun.

-Bueno ella dijo que lo animaría incluso en los entrenamientos.

-Si, pero crees que él escuche algo de lo que dice con todo este ruido.

El alumnado gritaba y vitoreaba al partido en general, era verdad que la escuela no necesitaba animadoras y simplemente la voz de Sakura-san no podría ser escuchada con tanto barullo. Pero si aún así ella se esforzaba por animar a Sasuke-kun eso quería decir que ella realmente le amaba ¿no?

El que nunca dejaba de impresionarme era Choji, su cuerpo no era lo que se esperaba de un deportista, pero era bastante bueno bien podía darle problemas al equipo de Shikamaru hasta que marcaron medio tiempo y la estrategia de Shikamaru daba efecto en la segunda mitad. Los equipos de Sasuke-kun y Shikamaru ganaron sus respectivos partidos y aunque todos estaban muy emocionados en esta prueba no importaba el marcador ya que el profesor Gay los examinaría individualmente para decidir quienes integrarían el equipo de este año. Continuaron con las pruebas para futbol. Las personas se dispersaban al final de los partidos, ahora los temas en los pasillos serían sobre adivinar quienes quedarían en los equipos. Nos fuimos quedando solos en las gradas.

-Tengo tus fotos- Ino se apego a mi y pase las fotos una a una en la pantalla de la cámara.

-Eres realmente buena Hinata y ¿con cual de estos chicos te quedas?- su voz sonaba traviesa.

-Vasta – mi cara estaba roja de seguro.

-Estoy agotado- Kiba-kun llego después de pasar a los vestidores y se acostó en el banco delante de nosotros –Sasuke realmente es muy bueno.

-Lo es, pero yo soy mejor- un orgulloso Naruto que se acercaba a nosotros.

-Ya quisieras- dijo Sasuke-kun a su lado.

-Sasuke-kun estuviste grandioso como siempre- Sakura-san se agarro a su brazo –estuve apoyándote todo el tiempo- ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a comer Shikamaru- Choji abría una bolsa de papas.

-Ya estas comiendo Choji- Shikamaru no levantaba la mirada de su móvil.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru, Temari no te deja salir?- se burlo Ino.

-¡Vallamos a comer algo!- grito Naruto muy entusiasmado.

Terminamos en el restaurante de siempre, Choji no dejaba de comer, Kiba-kun y Naruto solo hacían ruido sin sentido, todo nos divertíamos, era como hace un año. Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san estaban sentados juntos y ella parecía querer acercarse a él y Sasuke-kun, bueno cuando estaban todos era muy serio así que no se como interpretarlo.

-Hinata- la novia de Shikamaru se sentó a mi lado, ahí note que Ino se había levantado de su lugar.

-Temari-san.

-Solo Temari, por favor- yo asentí.

-Estuve trabajando para mi padre cuando la compañía Hyuga se presento en el teatro B con el mejor Cascanueces del mundo. Fue una gran actuación la de tu mamá.

-Gracias.

-Yo he querido preguntarte ¿aún bailas?

-No.

-¿Fue por…

-La fotografía es mi pasión Temari-san- sabia que todos pensaban que el perder a mi madre me hizo ya no bailar y en parte era verdad pero la decisión la tome porque amo la fotografía.

-Ya veo, es una pena siempre me gusto verte bailar Hinata.

-Deberíamos hacer una salida de puras chicas no creen- Ino apareció tan de repente que di un brinco por la sorpresa

-Eso sería fabuloso.

-Temari-Shikamaru la llamaba del otro lado de la mesa.

-Debo irme, hay otros planes y Hinata tendrás que mostrarme tus fotografías la próxima vez.

-De acuerdo.

Estaba obscuro cuando volvía a casa, Sasuke-kun me esperaba en la entrada.


	10. Chapter 10

Te quiero completa

Sasuke

En el descanso, el alboroto de los alumnos en los pasillos solo incrementaba a cada segundo pues en la salida serían publicados los resultados de las pruebas de cada actividad. Todos los que buscaban un puesto estaban nerviosos por saber si quedaron o no, era muy sencillo entrar en un lugar, al menos para mi, la rozón por la que lo hacia es porque era muy aburrido jugar un partido con quien fuera, el único de aquí que podía ir a mi ritmo era Naruto y al torneo solo calificaban equipos que no perdían ni un partido durante la temporada de las regionales, así que solo había equipos que realmente eran buenos en el torneo.

Hinata no era la excepción a pesar de que todo mundo la elogia por su trabajo ella no logra ver su propio talento.

El segundo periodo daba inicio y yo solo podía seguir pensando en lo sucedido en casa de Hinata "cuándo te guste alguien me lo dirás ¿verdad?" por más vueltas que le diera siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión Hinata no gustaba de mi como lo hacia yo, eso golpeaba mi orgullo, aunque sabia desde el principio que esa era una posibilidad me hacia sentir usado ya se que no es como que no este de acuerdo con tener sexo con ella, pero en mi comenzaban a surgir sentimientos por ella que en ella no. Pero por otro lado estaba esa verdad silenciosa, ambos decidimos jugar con nuestros cuerpos y cada avance había sido mudo y ahora tal parecía que si a alguno de los dos le gustara otra persona esto se acabaría, no era un mal trato ¿pero que si a ella le gustara una persona que no fuera yo? Simplemente no quiero dejarla ir, Hinata Hyuga no me dejaba más opción que hacer que se enamorará de mí para no perderla.

Shikamaru estaba fuera de mis preocupaciones, en la salida del otro día resulto que se consiguió novia durante las vacaciones, Kiba se sonrojaba de vez en cuando por Hinata pero parecía dejarle el campo libre a Shino, él era el que me preocupaba, era muy directo y Hinata era afectada por sus comentarios, no parecía tratarlo diferente que a cualquiera de los demás pero debía estar atento a lo que hiciera. Y una cosa más por la que debía ocuparme era Sakura, se que no es tonta y no se que le habrá dicho a Hinata el día que pudo hablar con ella a solas por la mañana pero no me he olvidado de eso, le he dejado pasar algunas cosas como que se acerque a mi persona pero de ninguna manera la dejare ir más lejos de eso y solo será hasta que logre tener a Hinata.

La campana sonó dando aviso del fin del periodo.

-Sasuke-kun he pensado en que tal vez podamos…

La voz de Sakura se escuchaba lejos fingía verla pues en era más sencillo simular ver a mi Hime en esa dirección, Shino se ofreció a no se que, pero Hinata insistía en que estaba bien o algo así.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Sakura se levanto bloqueando mi vista volví a poner atención en ella -¿Qué dices salimos el sábado?- Hinata se marchaba sola del salón.

-No- solté y fui tras Hinata.

La vi a unos metros de mi, estaba frente a una maquina expendedora cuando llegue a su lado le rodee la cintura.

-¿Estas bien?

-Solo necesito aire- iba a decir que si se sentía tan mal era mejor ir a la enfermería pero también quería estar a solas con ella.

La lleve a la azotea y nos sentamos en la sombra del cubo de la escalera, se quito el sweater y desabotono los primeros botones de su blusa.

-La enfermería…

-No me gusta el olor de esos lugares, ir ahí solo me haría vomitar.

Intentaba abrir la botella de agua que compro en la maquina, se la quite y le ayude a abrirla.

-No entiendo porque te pone tan nerviosa- le di la botella.

-Yo tampoco lo se- y le tomo varios sorbos–debe ser fácil para ti.

-Confío en lo bueno que soy- cerro la botella y también los ojos.

Hinata respiraba profundo para calmarse, puede que se encontrara muy nerviosa, la tome de su mano queriendo ayudarla, ella afirmo el agarre y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida, lo supe cuando vi sus labios ligeramente abiertos, su ligero aroma a lavanda inundaba mi nariz quería quedarme tenerla así siempre cerca mío.

Hinata llevaba dormida gran parte del segundo descanso la había acostado con su cabeza en mis piernas, enredaba en mis dedos un mechón de su cabello y acariciaba su vientre por debajo de la blusa, todos los momentos junto a ella eran perfectos pero en cuanto salíamos al mundo todo se volvía irritante e inestable, era complicado. Comenzó a tallarse los ojos, por la mente se me cruzo dejarla dormir aunque perdiéramos el segundo periodo, pero tal parece que no podía ser.

-Sasuke-kun- murmuro con voz adormilada -¡Sasuke-kun!- se sentó muy rápido y termino mareándose, abrí mis piernas y la atraje quedando ella de lado recargada a mí, cuando se dio cuenta de que mi mano estaba bajo su blusa murmuro un "aquí no" subí mi mano hasta llegar a su sujetador. y apreté uno de sus pechos.

-¿Aquí si?- ella se sonrojo.

-Mmmmm- no pude evitar sonreír de lado –m-me-me refiero que no en este lugar.

-Puedo llevarte al baño si lo prefieres- mi hime me vio con recelo –solo bromeaba, no tienes que molestarte- y saque la mano de la blusa.

Ella se apoyo en mi cuerpo mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

-¿De verdad te cortarás tu cabello?

-Tal vez ¿Por qué?

-Me gusta largo- un rubor le pinto las mejillas.

-Sasuke-kun ¿te gusta alguien?

-No- mentí, no estaba listo para decirle que si, que ella me gustaba.

Salí de mi pensamiento cuando sentí su ceno desnudo en mi mano, ella se había desabrochado el sostén por el frente y condujo mi mano hasta ahí, ella era perfecta en muchas formas.

-Pensé que no querías que lo hiciéramos aquí.

-Solo un poco- dijo y acaricio mi pene por sobre el pantalón.

Lo que sea que le pedía ella lo hacia sin objetar, ahora yo no objetaría.

Faltaba un minuto para que oficialmente terminaran las clases, más de uno estaba ansioso por ver los resultados de las pruebas uno de ellos Naruto, tenía la mochila abierta colgada de un hombro y guardaba sus cosas con prisa pendiente del reloj arriba del pizarrón e impacientado moviendo su pie. La campana sonó, Naruto y Kiba fueron los primeros en salir corriendo del salón al pasillo y de ahí a la pizarra fuera en las canchas. Hinata se tomaba su tiempo para meter sus cosas en la mochila, después de un rato ella se levantó de su lugar y el chico insecto la secundo, iban a salir juntos cuando me puse de pie y comencé a acercarme a ellos.

-Sasuke-san- dijo Shino – ¿se interesa en saber el resultado de fotografía?- su voz sonaba igual que siempre, tranquila, seria y carente de tono, era imposible saber si le molestaba que fuera con ellos.

-La pizarra de deportes estará llena y será imposible de ver los resultados hasta después de un rato- Hinata solo se ruborizó.

-Así que Sasuke-san hará tiempo.

-Si y es que tengo ganas de ver si las fotografías de Hinata-san son realmente buenas- comento Sakura –no es lo mismo que para nosotros luzcan geniales a que un experto en fotografía las evalué- Hinata bajo la cabeza, estaba deprimida por ese comentario.

-Bueno es lógico que lo veas así si dentro de tu cabeza solo hay aire y no puedes reconocer lo extraordinario y bello de los trabajos de los demás- sonreí de medio lado, Ino era agradable en ocasiones.

-¡¿Qué va a saber alguien gorda como tú sobre apreciación?!

-Vamos Hinata- dijo Shino y comenzaron a andar.

-Largo, eres molesta- solté seco Sakura se quedo parada en silencio.

-Con que también vas Sasuke- comento Ino cuando camine con ellos.

-Solo hago tiempo.

Hinata

Cada escalón que bajábamos, cada paso que daba hacia que me pusiera más nerviosa, todos me decían que yo podía entrar con facilidad ¿pero y si no logre? Trague saliva cuando llegamos a la vitrina fuera del salón de artes los estudiantes celebraban o se resignaban según si su nombre estaba o no en la lista.

-Vamos Hinata- dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Respire hondo y comencé a andar, camine entre los estudiantes que estaban acumulados frente a la vitrina, busque la hoja de fotografía y cuando la encontré sentí que mis piernas me fallaban comenzaba a caer cuando alguien me tomo de los brazos para que no terminara en el piso.

-Te dije que no había de que preocuparse- la voz de Sasuke-kun sonó en mi oído.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?- Ino tenia preocupación marcada en todo el rostro, asentí con la cabeza.

-Entre- Ino fue efusiva y se abalanzo sobre mí en un abrazo.

-¡Lo sabia, te lo dije, eres grandiosa Hinata!

-Felicidades- dijo Shino con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias- apenas salió mi voz ya que Ino me sujetaba con fuerza.

-La asfixias- Sasuke-kun puso su mano en el hombro de Ino.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, perdona Hinata pero ¡ahhhh!- Ino brincaba por la emoción.

-Felicidades- dijo Sasuke-kun después de que se acerco a mi roso sus dedos a los míos.

-Gracias- estaba sonrojada y algo acalorada, entrelazo nuestras manos.

-Deberías ir a ver como les fue a los demás- comento Shino.

Salimos todos juntos, de un lado iban Ino y Shino, Sasuke-kun se quedo del otro lado caminando con nuestras manos enlazadas, estábamos tan cerca que ninguno de nuestros acompañantes se dio cuenta, no sabia si eso me gustaba o me molestaba, apreté más su mano y él afirmo el agarre.

Cuando llegamos a las canchas ya solo quedaban pocas personas cerca de la vitrina, Kiba y Naruto no paraban de brincar y gritar que lo habían logrado, lucían muy felices.

-Sasuke-san no ira a ver los resultados.

Sasuke-kun no era muy expresivo, pero lo note molesto, soltó mi mano para caminar a la hoja de resultados, sentí el frio en mi mano cuando lo hizo, la cerré en un puño para quedarme un poco más con el calor de la suya.

-Hinata-san ¿a ti como te fue?- pregunto Kiba.

-También entre- inhale aire cuando Naruto me tomo por la cintura, me levanto y comenzó a darme vueltas.

Cuando volví al piso me sentí mareada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?- dijo Kiba a Naruto.

-¿Qué? Solo celebraba con ella- se defendió Naruto.

-Hina se ha estado sintiendo mal por los nervios, y tú vienes a hacer que se maree- continuo Shino.

-¡Yo no sabia eso! ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me golpeas Sasuke?- Naruto sobaba su brazo.

-Porque eres un Imbécil- la mirada de Sasuke-kun daba miedo.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?- asentí a la pregunta de Ino.

-Estoy bien chicos- les dije a los demás para que dejaran a Naruto.

-¡Todos quedamos hay que ir a celebrar!- dijo Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

Te quiero completa

Hinata

Apenas cerré la puerta Sasuke-kun me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo me dio la vuelta y quede frente al muro mientras él besaba vivazmente mi cuello.

-Ah mmmm- solté cuando nuestros sexos se rosaron.

-Eres mía- dijo con voz ronca sin dejar de frotar nuestros sexos.

La ropa fue desapareciendo de mi cuerpo, comenzando con mis bragas y mi sweater, introdujo sus dedos en mi húmeda intimidad yo suspire, tenía ganas de él, de hacerlo como ahora, con fuerza y desbordante lujuria.

-¡Ah!- mordí mi labio inferior cuando sentí su lengua entrar entre mis piernas. Me quite la blusa y el sujetador -¡Sasuke-kun!- sentí desfallecer cuando llegue a mi orgasmo.

Se levanto subiendo sus manos por mis costados, se apego a mi cuerpo se afirmo en mis caderas y me volteo, lamio sus labios, me levanto y enrolle mis piernas en él. Desabotone su camisa y baje las manos a su pantalón lo desabroche y sumergí una mano en sus bóxer, el gruño y lo toque con insistencia, él no paraba de apegarse y rosar nuestros cuerpos, el movimiento de mi mano daba placer a su pene y a mi intimidad por detrás de las capas de ropa. Dejo su atención de mis pechos y bajo su ropa dejando su erección fuera, se adentro en mí eche la cabeza hacia atrás, me aferre de sus hombros y Sasuke-kun se movió deliciosamente rápido, besaba mi mentón y me penetraba con fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh!- llegue, me dejo disfrutarlo mientras él se movía con rudeza.

Desenrede mis piernas, me arrodille en el piso y adentre su miembro a mi boca, tres chupadas y eyaculo dentro de mi.

Me tomo en brazos y subimos a mi cuarto, me recostó en la cama y se sentó apoyado en la cabecera.

-Tócate- me ruborice.

Baje una mano a mi falda y comencé a tocarme mordía mi labio con fuerza para acallarme pero fue inútil y termine liberando mis gemidos con la otra mano apretujaba un ceno y jalaba mi pezón, lo vi de reojo Sasuke-kun no apartaba la vista de mi y se masturbaba, en algún punto se recostó sobre mi se recargo con el antebrazo en el colchón por encima de mis hombros.

-Saca la mano y tócate los pechos- obedecí inmediatamente.

Dedique ambas manos a mis cenos y pezones cuando él se adentro con fuerza en mi intimidad.

-¡Ahhh!- con eso tuve para alcanzar un tercer orgasmo.

Él se movía con desesperación y con fiereza en mí, entraba duro y salía con ganas de entrar igual.

-¡Ah Sa-su-ke-kun Ah!- era la primera vez que escuchaba el movimiento de la cama bajo nosotros.

Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, su respiración agitada se estrellaba en mí, y susurraba entre dientes "mía" no decía mi nombre, ni Hime como lo venia haciendo desde que iniciamos solo decía "mía" temí que estuviera pensando en alguien más y por alguna razón un lagrima escapo de mis ojos, se derramo en la colcha y cuando acabo se recostó sobre mi. Estaba dolida, una opresión en mi pecho hacia que me sintiera ausente y más lágrimas caían de a poco, para cuando me calme Sasuke-kun ya estaba durmiendo sobre mí.

Sasuke

Verla tan cerca de Naruto me colmo había querido llevármela de ahí en ese instante, tomarla una y otra vez, sentirla mía, aunque fuera solo en un aparte pero tuve que esperar y lo valió.

Hinata lucia diferente esta mañana, distraída, distante, me ponía nervioso de esta manera y no entendía el porque. Ayer después de clases fuimos al restaurant de la otra vez, fue un martirio para mí pero ella lucia feliz, tome un atajo para llegar a su casa quería "celebrar a nuestra manera", admito que verla captar la atención de todos no me agrado y lo mostré cuando Naruto la hizo girara en la escuela, ella era mía o al menos así quería verla yo, de cualquier forma ella lo sería aunque no sabia bien como avanzar sin quedar en ridículo. Pero cuando desperté esta mañana ella no estaba en la cama, se había ocupado haciendo no se que en la cocina y no notaba mi presencia llevaba unos 20 minutos mirándola desde la barra de la cocina y estaba tan inmersa en ella que era la tercera vez que pasaba a mi lado no me noto. Suspire.

-Hinata- ella dio un brinco al oírme -¿todo bien?

Ella asintió pero su cara no me decía lo mismo, iba a apartarse pero la cogí de la muñeca, ella se despego con brusquedad y llevo sus manos a su pecho, nunca me había negado el que la tocara y ahora me hacia sentir como un villano.

-¿Quieres que me valla?- ella se sorprendió de nuevo y asintió apenada, fruncí el ceño –bien, pero quiero una explicación- me levante y la acorrale en la barra de la cocina.

Se puso colorada y desvió la mirada. Me acerque más a ella y comencé a besar su cuello, lento. Le haría decírmelo de la única forma en que se llegar a ella.

-Basta- apenas le salía la voz pero no me detuve –no, basta- una lágrima calló en mi rostro.

Pare rápidamente, no quería lastimarla, quería acercarla a mi no alejarla.

-Te gusta alguien- no fue pregunta, ni sonó a reproche, simplemente lo dijo.

Suspire, junte nuestras frentes y me permití oler su suave aroma.

-¿A ti te gusta alguien? – ella negó aún sin verme, no supe si estar feliz o decepcionado.

-Pero a ti si- no había tono en su voz solo decía esas palabras sin sentido.

-¿Eso te molestaría?

-No quiero interponerme.

-Pues no te interpones porque no hay nadie- al fin me encaro.

-Mientes- una lágrima más calló, la interrogue con la mirada –Sa-sa-sakura-san, ayer solo decías "mía"- su voz disminuyo con cada palabra y otra lagrima salía de sus ojos, ¿ella pensaba que imaginaba a alguien más?

-¿No puedo sentirte mía?- limpie sus lagrimas con mis labios –si te molesta no lo haré más.

La abrace recargando mi cabeza sobre la suya, Hinata paso sus manos por mi cintura y las llevo a mi espalda. Esto quería decir que no me quería con otra ¿no? Quizá eso sea solo un deseo mío.

-Perdón.

-No te disculpes- bese su cabello, se estrecho más contra mi, saboree este momento.

¿Hinata qué debo hacer para llegar a ti?


	12. Chapter 12

Te quiero completa

Sakura

Sasuke-kun no estuvo en casa durante el fin de semana y algo me decía que estaría con esa Hyuga, esa chica era un problema, en la escuela no hablaban mucho pero era evidente que Sasuke-kun estaba al pendiente de ella y que ella gustaba de él ¿qué chica no lo hacia? Algo pasaba entre ellos, esa morena hacia que Sasuke-kun pasara tiempo con ella, lo manipulaba de alguna forma lo sabia, pero su rubia amiga no me dejaba acercarme mucho a ella y por eso me despertaba más temprano y caminaba con el frio de la mañana sin Sasuke-kun; Hinata era la primera en llegar al salón así que era la única forma de hablar a solas con ella.

Entre al salón, Hinata ya estaba ahí, pase mi cabello detrás de mi oreja puse uno sonrisa en mi rosto y camine a donde ella estaba.

-Hinata-san- ella volteo algo perdida, mejor para mi tomarla desprevenida- bueno días.

-Buenos días Sakura-san- su voz era tan baja que de no ser por que el salón estaba vacío no la escucharía.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Bien- una sonrisa asomo por sus labios y yo me esforzaba por seguir sonriendo.

-Yo la pase mal- mi voz y mi rostro se pintaron de melancolía ella volvía a ponerme atención, esperando a que continuara - ¿alguna vez te has enamorado Hinata-san? Yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun, pero en ocasiones es difícil ¿sabes?

-Supongo que el amor no es sencillo- dijo en su fastidioso tono bajo ¿qué le costaba hablar más alto?

-Así es y resulta difícil cuando hay alguien que se interpone- abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojo, sonreí internamente –sabes Hinata-san, hace un tiempo él y yo tuvimos lo nuestro pero luego Sasuke-kun se cambio de casa y no le vi por mucho tiempo, ahora podemos estar juntos sin embargo es difícil cuando hay alguien que impide estar a dos personas que se quieren juntas.

Ella no me miraba a los ojos, realmente a Sasuke-kun no le podía gustar ella, es bastante tonta no esta a la altura de Sasuke-kun.

Hinata

Yo no quiero ser una mala persona, pero verme en el espejo me hacia sentir que lo era, lo peor es que lo disfrutaba y mucho, me encantaba llegar a casa y verlo parado en la puerta con su media sonrisa que me humedece de solo saber que ambos sabemos lo que queremos, tomarnos y gozarnos sin más, solo piel con piel; no confronte a Sakura-san, no tenía palabras para ella, verlos juntos no me molestaba pero se sentía extraño después de las palabras de Sakura-san, no quería sentirme así, no quería ser mala con Sakura-san ella cambio muchas cosas en su vida para poder estar en esta escuela con la persona que ama y yo ¿me interpongo? Salí del baño, el segundo periodo había acabado hace un momento hoy daban inicio los talleres y la energía entusiasta se sentía por todos los pasillos pero no parecía contagiarme del ambiente.

Kurenai la profesora de fotografía había pedido saliéramos del salón a buscar algo de inspiración, a lo lejos se veía a los equipos deportivos en su entrenamiento y escuchaba a una enérgica Sakura-san, me sentí extraña. Me había convencido de que no importaba cuanto amaras a una persona si no es correspondido no sirve de nada, pero como podría Sakura-san tener siquiera una oportunidad si yo ocupo parte del tiempo libre de Sasuke-kun, incluso si yo quiero tener algo como lo que tienen Shikamaru y Temari seguir viéndonos así no es bueno. Enfoque en dirección a las canchas, no se distinguían quienes salían pero tome la fotografía de todas formas, era tiempo de una despedida.

Sasuke

La había visto tomando fotos en esta dirección, pero por el movimiento del entrenamiento solo fue un vistazo y luego se perdió de mi vista. Tenía que decirle que quería más pero era muy orgulloso para arriesgarme a que contestara una negativa, asi de patético soy.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la voz de Sakura me hizo voltear a verle –listo para irnos juntos.

-Puedes irte sola tengo otros planes.

-¿Ir con la Hyuga?- me miro con tristeza.

No continuo así que comencé a caminar a la salida y Sakura se sujeto de mi brazo ¿por qué tenía que ser tan molesta?

-Piérdete Sakura- dije seco.

-Pero Sasuke-kun yo… - desquite mi enojo con ella en una mirada, me soltó de inmediato y continúe caminando.

A unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa le di alcance, ella volteo a verme pero algo no estaba bien. Caminamos los pocos metros en silencio no me molestaba pero estaba incomodo por la expresión que hizo al verme.

-Esto no puede seguir- apenas un susurro que salió de sus labios cuando llegamos a la puerta.

Involuntariamente di un paso atrás, ella abrió la puerta y antes de que la cerrara la detuve con mi mano, me negaba a que se alejara de mi, empuje la puerta Hinata no opuso resistencia pase y cerré tras de mi, ella tenía confusión en la mirada acaricie su mejilla, comenzó a llorar.

-Sakura-san…- era eso, ya me las pagaría. La atraje a mí.

-¿Mi opinión no importa?- levanto la cara para verme.

Paso sus manos a mi nuca y beso mi mejilla, la sujete de la cintura y la lleve al sofá, quede sentado con ella sobre mi, mi Hime estaba sonrojada, pase una mano bajo su falda y acaricie su botón sobre sus bragas, con mi mano libre desabotone el sweater y su blusa, ella ayudo a quitárselos y de comenzó a lamer mi cuello, evadí la tela y la toque directamente, se humedecía rápido y eso me encantaba, ingrese dos dedos a su interior cuando Hinata comenzaba a mover su cadera sobre mi. La ropa fue desapareciendo de mi cuerpo poco a poco gracias a sus pequeñas manos, bajo de mis piernas para hincarse en el suelo abrió mi pantalones y metió mi excitación en su dulce boca, eche la cabeza para atrás y la deje hacer su trabajo a su ritmo, después de disfrutar su trabajo me vine en su boca, la cargue y subimos a la habitación, Hinata lamia mis pectorales cuando la baje en la cama, le di la vuelta, me quite los pantalones con los bóxer la jale de las piernas para que su bello trasero quedara al borde de la cama, subí su falda y baje sus bragas, me masturbaba cuando le di una nalgada.

-¡Ah!- me gustaba oírla.

Levante su trasero un poco y entre en ella con fuerza.

-¡Ah!- la penetre con ganas, y valla que si las tenía -¡mmmm… Sasuke-kun ah!

No importaba cuantas veces entrara en mi Hime simplemente ella era para mi, me satisfacía y mantenía mi ritmo fuera cual fuera, quería seguir así y más con ella, lo quería todo de Hinata y no me detendría hasta tenerlo, la quería.

-¡Sasuke-kun ah más!- salí de ella y me recosté boca arriba en la cama, ella me miro.

-Soy tuyo Hime- Hinata se levanto para quedar sentada en mi, se recargo en mi pecho y se empalo ella misma, subía y bajaba con rapidez, sus cenos me hipnotizaban con su rebote; di un vistazo rápido a su cuerpo, sus piernas largas y níveas se impulsaban para subir y bajar con ganas, la unión de nuestros cuerpos se distorsionaba por el movimiento pero veía claramente su humedad salir de su estrecha entrada e invadir mi miembro con cada embestida que ella daba, su vientre, su ombligo y esa pequeña cintura para luego ver esa hermosa imagen de sus grandes pechos rebotando con ganas hasta que llegue a su cara, el cabello se le pegaba a la nuca y a la frente producto del sudor, sus carnosos labios separados ligeramente y que decían mi nombre de vez en cuando, las mejillas ruborizadas y sus perlas entrecerradas por el placer que en este momento ella nos estaba dando a los dos. Sin evitarlo me senté dejando que ella continuara con el placentero movimiento, las manos de Hinata fueron a mis hombros para apoyarse, le tome las caderas y la ayude a subir y bajar más, nuestros ojos se conectaron por unos segundos, la sentía venir.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- echo la cabeza hacia atrás y su interior me apretaba con ganas.

Cuando acabo gire para quedar sobre ella y continúe envistiéndola más suavemente, mi hime acariciaba mi espalda, sus labios me llamaban ¿o era yo el que quería que me llamaran? No importa como era los lamí y comencé a besar sus dulces y carnosos labios, por alguna razón deje de moverme dentro de ella y solo disfrute de esa pequeña porción de Hinata en mis labios, tardo en responderme y era bastante torpe aunque yo no me quedaba atrás, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, perdí la noción del tiempo y para cuando me separe aún me sentía dentro suyo, reinicie el vaivén pero de forma lenta.

-Mmmm… ah- volví a sus labios yo pertenecía a ellos. Me corrí, pero le quite importancia, sus labios eran ahora lo único que importaba.

Hinata dormía tranquila en la cama, yo estaba vistiéndome, tenía mucho que no me iba dejándola dormida pero lucia tan adorable que no la despertaría y si lo hacia solo era para volver a probar esos labios, podría pasar horas enteras degustándolos, ahora lo único que faltaba era enamorarla porque aunque mi orgullo me impidiera decirlo en voz alta yo ya había caído ante ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Te quiero completa

Hinata

Después de haber dado una vuelta al centro comercial nos sentamos en la banca de un parque poco frecuentado ponía atención a la platica a medias, tenía otra cosa rondando por mi mente.

-Hinata esta enamorada- dijo Temari con mirada picara, yo me sonroje en automático.

-Claro que no- dije apenada.

-Claro que si, uno no anda en las nubes solo porque si.

-¿Quién es Hinata?- la voz de Ino me hizo voltear a verla.

-Na-nadie- rayos balbuce, ahora menos me dejaran en paz.

Algo había pasado ayer y hoy todo era muy confuso, primero me había decidido a terminar la situación con Sasuke-kun y terminamos haciendo lo de siempre, luego él me quito el aliento con algo nuevo que hasta ahora pensé no era permitido por alguna razón pero me beso, y no dejaba de hacerlo, simplemente yo tampoco quería que dejara de hacerlo, desde entonces he estado fantaseando con él, es decir, el sexo es increíble y quedo más que satisfecha pero ahora quiero tenerlo más y más tiempo y de todas las formas, ni yo sabia bien que quería decir eso, el punto era que no sentía que con tenerlo después de clases un rato fuera suficiente. He estado así todo el día y es tan confuso que ni yo se si soñé o fue real el que él se, bueno eso… y luego no me molesta la idea de quedar embarazada, pero, ¿por qué? ¡Ah!

-¿Eh?

-Lo hiciste de nuevo- replico Ino.

-Esta enamorada- continúo Temari –solo hay esa explicación.

No yo no podía estar… porque ¿y Sakura-san?

-Tienes que decirnos quien es Hinata- insistía Ino.

-No quiero- mi voz salió más alta de lo que pretendía, agache la cabeza – yo no quiero ser mala persona.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- la voz de Ino.

-Tranquila si no quieres contarnos esta bien- Temari sujeto mi mano y me dio una mirada maternal, me eche a sus brazos y llore, tenía miedo, no quería estar confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- pregunto Ino con voz suave.

-No entiendo- de mi bolsa saque un pañuelo y me limpie los ojos –yo- tome aire –paso tiempo con alguien pero no creo que yo este enamorada de él y no quiero interponerme porque hay otra chica que gusta de él y…

-¿No quieres alejarte?- asentí a lo que dijo Ino.

-Eres tan linda e inocente Hinata- dijo Temari acaramelada como si yo fuera inexperta en todo esto y así era –el chico te gusta, como menos y que importa si hay alguien que guste de él, si él no gusta de ella no funciona.

-Temari tiene razón Hinata, si quieres pasar tiempo con ese chico hazlo, eso no te hace mala persona. Además ¿quién no se enamoraría de una dulzura como tú?- Ino apretó una de mis mejillas y mi rubor subió varios tonos al pensar que tal vez Sasuke-kun, pero que tontería, claro que no, yo no podría enamorar a alguien como Sasuke-kun -¿Quién es Hinata?- insistía Ino.

-Nos lo dirás en algún momento ¿verdad Hinata?- yo asentí, con eso Ino dejo de insistir.

Hinata

Ya no pensaba que solo fuera sexo, nos gustaba tocarnos y darnos placer pero los besos eran diferentes en su mayoría, muy pocas veces podía decir que Sasuke-kun era tierno conmigo y casi todas se daban entre besos y no solo eso. Ayer pase por todas las emociones físicas, probé las facetas de Sasuke-kun que había tenido y muchas otras que no y todas me gustaban, él me gustaba, la forma de ser conmigo sin que hubiera sexo, si me gustaba pero lo que más me ha hecho sentir que no hay puro placer y lujuria física era tenerlo ahora mismo en mi puerta con una cajita de regalo para mi.

-Feliz cumpleaños- extendió el presente y lo tome dudosa ¿cómo sabia que hoy era mi cumpleaños? –ábrelo.

Obedecí y abrí la cajita para ver una fina pulsera de plata con un dije de cámara fotográfica.

-Me encanta- impulsivamente lo abrace –gracias- él me estrecho rodeando mi cintura.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?- su voz en mi oído me hizo cosquillas.

-No- conteste risueña separándome un poco de él.

-¿Entonces puedo ocupar tu tiempo?

-Si- lo tome de la camisa y entre de nuevo en la casa con Sasuke-kun sonriendo de medio lado.

-Yo me refería ir a algún lado- él dijo eso pero no tuvo problemas en cerrar la puerta y llevarme al sofá entre besos.

Sasuke

Mi mano izquierda acariciaba su piel descubierta por sus shorts, con la derecha la tenía estrecha a mi por sus hombros mientras saboreaba sus suaves y deliciosos labios una y otra vez, en los últimos días era casi lo único que hacíamos, besarnos, no me quejaba, en realidad sentía que de alguna forma estaba más cerca de ella y aunque aún no era suficiente para mi sus caricias también se habían vuelto suaves, tiernas y dulces, como si también quisiera saborear más, tenerme más de la forma en que yo la quería a ella. Hinata cambio la posición se sentó entre mis piernas, pasó sus dedos por mi nuca y luego a mi cabello, metí las manos bajo su blusa y nuestros labios se pegaron una vez más, con mi legua pasee por sobre sus labios y aprecie el bello sonrojo que tenía para mi en sus mejillas, se separo un poco para recuperar el aire, volvería a sus labios nuevamente pero termine besando su mejilla porque ella ladeo su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- fue ahí que note mi falta de aire.

La tome de la barbilla y la hice mirarme Hinata jalaba aire, la había dejado sin aliento, su cara estaba teñida de rojo, sus ojos cerrados. No me contuve con esa expresión, ella era realmente hermosa cuando lucia tan excitada, subí mis manos y desabroche su sujetador, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Eres adorable- susurre cerca de su oreja mis manos a sus hombros y deslice los tirantes del sujetador, baje mi boca a la altura de sus pechos y los chupe por encima de su blusa ella echo la cabeza atrás le gustaba, siempre disfrutaba cuando la tocaba, cuando la tomaba mía yo la quería solo y únicamente mía.

De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos desnudos Hinata sobre mí metiendo y sacando mi pene erecto en sui húmeda intimidad sujetada a mis hombros devorando con calma mis labios, mis dedos índice y pulgar jugueteaban con su clítoris mientras que mi otra mano se ocupaba de amasar uno de sus cenos. A estas alturas ya habíamos pasado por otras posiciones, disfrutando, pero era la primera vez que no estaba al pendiente de tocarla, me perdía por instantes en ella que no recordaba cuando le había quitado la ropa, en que momento subimos a hacerlo en su habitación, la sentí estrecharse más mi dulce Hime estaba a punto de llegar eso me basto para no darle importancia a lo demás, salí de su intimidad para tumbarla de espaldas a la cama y entrar en ella nuevamente con el objetivo de hacerla llegar a su orgasmo sin saber si ese seria el primero que le daría ese día, sus suspiros y gemidos eran cada vez más pesados amaba escucharlos así.

-¡Ahhh!- cuando llegaba a su orgasmo ella era mía de la misma forma en que yo ya era de ella; nunca llegue a creer que perdería la cabeza por una chica como lo hacia ahora viendo a Hinata con los ojos casi cerrados, agitada y cansada bajo mi cuerpo, esa dulzura en su boca –te quiero- su voz soñolienta me han quitado lo único que no pensé que le daría a nadie con esas dos simples palabras.


	14. Chapter 14

Te quiero completa

Hinata

La clase de pintura y fotografía estaban a cargo de Kurenai así que compartíamos el mismo espacio, era bastante inspirador trabajar entre todos esos colores y cuando merodeaba entre los lienzos me tope con uno completamente minimalista.

-Hinata-san- un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro se acerco a mí -¿te gusta?- dijo con una sonrisa que no lucia sincera.

-¿Es tuyo?

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Si, es diferente y detallada.

-Es mío, soy Sai- estiro la mano y la estreche con la mía.

-No usas color.

-Es más práctico llevar un lápiz o una pluma a toda una paleta de colores- se acerco a mi –me gustaría mostrarte algo saliendo de aquí- su mirada era intensa parecida a la de Sasuke-kun pero su sonrisa cada vez me parecía una mueca extraña.

-De acuerdo.

Sai no hablaba mucho y el silencio no llegaba a ser incomodo, me recordó a la primera impresión que tuve de Shino. Era la tercera vez que se detenía y miraba asía atrás.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Creí que alguien nos seguía- mire asía atrás y no note nada –imaginaciones mías tal vez- sonrió y seguimos caminando.

Llegamos a un pequeño café y él saco su cuaderno de dibujos y me la enseño, daba vuelta a las hojas hasta que llegue a una que me hizo sonrojar, estaba en las gradas con la cámara apuntando a los jugadores, le mire y él hizo gesto de que continuara, en las siguientes paginas había más dibujos míos con diferentes expresiones.

-Esta es de mis favoritas- dijo Sai.

Estaba yo sosteniendo mi cámara viendo las toma que acababa de tomar, mi cabello se mecía un poco y al prestarle más atención al dibujo tenía una sonrisa y un rubor en las mejillas.

-Eres muy hermosa Hinata-san, una estupenda modelo.

-Yo no modelo.

-Yo te hice mi modelo, no me gusta pintar personas, pero si eres tú me gusta hacerlo- estaba segura que mi cara lucia roja, me sentía alagada y avergonzada -¿posaría para mi de forma más intima Hinata-san?- la sorpresa inundo mis ojos ¿qué era eso de forma más intima?

Sakura

-¡Sa-su-ke-kun!- animé cerca de las gradas.

Me había quitado el sweater y amarrado la blusa del uniforme haciendo que la piel de mi cintura se viera, la práctica de baloncesto estaba por terminar, los chicos irían a las duchas y yo podría descansar un poco mientras esperaba a Sasuke-kun. Me dolió verlo irse sin dudar tras la Hyuga el otro día, pero ni esa morena ni nadie me harían rendirme yo amaba Sasuke-kun más que cualquiera que dijera que le ama, yo sabia de su pasado la razón por la que se cambio de escuela e incluso de casa, solo yo que estaba a su altura podía estar con él.

Era difícil adaptarse al ambiente de esta escuela, las clases me dejaban exhausta y al parecer si no entrabas a una clase extra-curricular no eras nadie de importancia pero la rubia amiga de la Hyuga era bastante conocida por todo mundo y no se quedaba a ningún taller, que gran tontería, llegue incluso a pasar por el punto de extrañar cuando Naruto molestaba con que saliera con él pero ahora me ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, todo este lugar estaba mal. Esperaba algo impaciente a que Sasuke-kun saliera de la ducha cuando vi pasar a la Hyuga con él, me acerque más pero no era Sasuke-kun, aunque tenían cierto parecido, esa chica si que me facilitaba las cosas.

-Estorbas- la voz de Sasuke-kun sonó en mi espalda, me sentía triste de que me hablara así pero todo era culpa de esa morena.

-Sasuke-kun te esperaba- pinte en mis labios una sonrisa – ¿nos vamos juntos?

-No.

-Si pensabas irte con Hinata-san- le tome del brazo –creo que ella ya tiene otros planes.

-Déjala en paz- su mirada comenzaba a tener un aspecto amenazador.

-Yo no hice nada, ella lo hace- Sasuke-kun miro en la dirección a la que apuntaba.

Su entrecejo se frunció, sus manos se volvieron puños por fin hacia ver a Sasuke-kun que esa chica no era como se pintaba. Me sorprendí cuando comenzó a caminar, lo había logrado Sasuke-kun dejaría de ir a pasar el tiempo con ella y me vería nuevamente, lo mejor es que yo no tuve que hacer nada al final.

-Deja de seguirme- su voz de mando me dio escalofríos.

-Per…

-Eres estúpida o algo así, no me agrada tu compañía- y se fue ¿Por qué insistía en seguir a esa morena?

Sasuke

¿Qué sucedía? Nadie parecía notar a Hinata hace un año y ahora otro imbécil se agregaba en la lista, los seguí hasta que llegaron a un café, estaba molesto ¿por qué ella no les decía no o simplemente los ignoraba? No era tan difícil, mi irritación subió cuando ella comenzó a sonrojarse hasta llegar a un rojo intenso en sus mejillas, no podía ver bien desde donde estaba pero lucia muy parecido a la primera vez que esto comenzó, ruborizada y bajaba la cabeza avergonzada cada tanto, el tipo sonreía falsamente todo el tiempo y ¿por qué rayos la tocaba? ¡Hinata es mía! Le quitaría esa sonrisa a golpes me detuve en seco, Hinata y yo no éramos nada y peor aún si a alguno le gustaba otra persona esto se acabaría y por ahora era lo único que tenía con ella. Puede que estos últimos encuentros hayan tenido algo más que solo placer físico pero también pueden ser solo mis deseos internos por querer llegar a ella.

Salieron del local y continúe siguiéndolos, Hinata lucia avergonzada y el sujeto la seguía sin borrar esa sonrisa, después de varias cuadras las calles comenzaban a verse familiares, me congele a mitad del camino cuando caí en cuenta de a donde iban.

Me sentí enfurecer, Hinata no tenía porque llevarlo a su casa, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí parado pero cuando reaccione ya no lo vi.

Mi orgullo me pedía dar media vuelta olvidar me de ella de todo lo que paso durante estos meses, pero no detenía mi caminar, una parte de mi no quería creer que Hinata haya llevado a alguien más a su casa. Me pare en contra esquina a su casa y espere, lucia bastante patético, pero hacia oídos sordos a mi orgullo, después de un largo rato se abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de la casa, Hinata ya no usaba el uniforme escolar, llevaba su bata de baño la que usaba en la mañana cuando pasaba la noche en su casa. No me opuse más y seguí el consejo de mi orgullo, me marche de ahí.

Itachi

Se de sobra que mi hermanito no es un pan de Dios pero el humor que se cargaba hoy era demasiado hasta para él, tiraba al tablero como queriendo romperlo, no con fuerza si no con muy mala manera además no había encestado ninguna, quizá alguna disputa con su chica pero aunque intentara hablar con él no me diría nada yo mismo lo había propuesto no hablar sobre mujeres. Bueno ya se las arreglaría y si no pues no eran para estar juntos, debía darme prisa he estado haciendo esperar a Konan pero al fin hoy es el día.


	15. Chapter 15

Te quiero completa

Sasuke

Había faltado a clases, no estaba con ánimos de verla hoy, no pude dormir mucho y me irritaba que aún existiera duda dentro de mi sobre lo que había visto ayer, era claro que Hinata Hyuga quería terminar con esto pues ya tenía un remplazo, ilusa, como si alguien pudiera hacerle sentir como lo hago yo, tocarla y hacer que se estremezca de la misma forma en que lo hacia yo, tristemente quería seguir aferrado a la tonta idea de que había una explicación pero la única explicación es que tuvo sexo con ese sujeto eso me enfurecía, nadie se burlaba de mi, la hice mía una y otra vez durante meses, la probé, la mordí, lamí en cada rincón de su piel, sabia sus puntos sensibles, sus formas de gemir, le gustaba tomar el control de vez en cuando, le encantaba que la tomara con desesperación, fuerte y rápido, siempre pedía más nunca en voz alta pero lo hacia, la volvía loca sentirme dentro de ella. Pase las manos por mi cabello ¿en qué momento perdí la cordura? La quería, quería a Hinata Hyuga y no solo para disfrutar su cuerpo, si no toda, sus exquisitos pechos, su trasero firme, su dulce risa burlona, su mira excitada, su largo cabello, su suave piel, su intimidad, todas sus sonrisas, la tímida, la alegre y la lujuriosa que le gustaba esconder, el rose de su mano con la mía, que toque cada poro de mi cuerpo y sus labios, es lo que mas me gusta, probar sus labios. Ahora tenía un problema entre las piernas que debía arreglar con una ducha de agua fría.

Termine de bañarme, cuando escuche mucho alboroto en la planta baja, eche un vistazo por el pasillo y vi como metían cajas y cajas cuando entro Itachi por la puerta baje, al llegar al piso de abajo Itachi arrinconaba a Konan en una pared y besaba su cuello, era una escena desagradable, aunque yo también haya echo esa clase de numero.

-¿Qué sucede?- mi pregunta los hizo separarse de inmediato.

-Konan se muda- La peli azul comenzó a caminar, dejándonos solos en la estancia.

-¿Aquí?

-Si genio aquí.

-¿Cuándo se lo pediste?

-Anoche.

-Es algo pronto ¿no crees?

Itachi camino hacia mí.

-Creo que tú también tienes prisa en algo similar- desvié la mirada, se que se refería a Hinata, pero por ahora no sabia que rayos pensar sobre ayer –si vale la pena no lo arruines- golpeo mi frente con dos de sus dedos.

-Deja de tratarme como un niño- alegue molesto.

-Deja de comportarte como uno- subió las escaleras en busca de su prometida.

Me alegraba que por fin se halla decidido, pero la idea de toparme con una de esas escenas como la de hace rato no me alentaba a que esta situación me agradara.

Hinata

-Me parece increíble que lo hayas hecho Hinata, ahora no solo eres fotógrafa, si no también modelo, que envidia- Ino estaba muy emocionada por lo que paso ayer, yo simplemente me sentía con algo de vergüenza –es una lástima que a Sai no le interesen las mujeres.

La mire con duda, Ino solo contesto levantando los hombros. Se escucho la campana para el inicio del tercer periodo e Ino volvió a su salón.

Ayer un compañero de pintura me pidió posar para él de forma "más intima" y accedí, terminamos en la cocina de mi casa, apoyada sobre mis codos sosteniendo una taza de café, sobre mi uniforme mi bata de baño y mi cabello despeinado. Sai-san dibujaba muy rápido pero mis nervios me hacían cambiar la pose y él tenía que volver a rehacer el dibujo, cuando abrí la puerta para despedir a Sai-san creí ver a Sasuke-kun parado en la calle de enfrente, pero Sai-san me robo la atención al despedirse con un beso en mi mejilla, me sonroje y para cuando mire de nuevo no había nadie en la acera de enfrente.

Ya había aceptado que me gustaba Sasuke-kun, no solo su cuerpo o tener sexo con él, sino a él como persona, esos pequeños momentos en los que se mostraba sarcástico y dulce, cuando intercambiábamos un par de palabras o cuando me mostraba que solo me ahogaba en un vaso de agua, cada que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos y el me sujetaba de la mano hizo que me gustara y mucho, a tal grado de que guardaba la esperanza de que él sintiera lo mismo, porque dudaba que alguien como él ayudara tanto a alguien como yo solo porque si o eso me gustaba pensar. Después de haber pensado en que lo vi cerca de mi casa solo pude pensar en él, en querer que tocara mi puerta para tenerlo solo para mi, en que solo me viera y me sintiera a mi, pero no paso, me sentí algo decepcionada por eso pero hoy estaba algo preocupada, Shino lo notaba porque no dejaba de preguntar si es que me encontraba bien, yo no le contestaba pero Sasuke-kun no se presento a clases y gracias a que Sakura-san tenía una voz muy fuerte me entere de que Naruto tampoco sabia porque había faltado. No tenía su número de móvil e ir a su casa por alguna razón no me parecía buena idea, solo podía esperar a que estuviera bien.

Para la salida Ino llevaba prisa, Kiba debía presentarse al entrenamiento de baloncesto y Shino tenía planes, antes de irme sola, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, pase a la biblioteca por unos cuantos libros de literatura, me detuve cerca de los vestidores; me sonroje al pensar en como es que mi situación con Sasuke-kun comenzó y como poco a poco ha dado forma de lujuria a algo más sentimental, sonreí ligeramente y volví a caminar a la salida del edificio, creí ver a Sasuke-kun nuevamente o será que comienzo a alucinar por los efectos de sentir algo por alguien. Gire mi mirada al pasillo que se interceptaba con el que yo caminaba y lo vi ahí, parado con el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto.

-¿Lo disfrutaste Hyuga?- ¿Hyuga? ¿Disfrutar qué? –Salió muy rápido de tu casa- comenzó a acercarse y se apego a mi oído -seguro que no te dejo satisfecha- murmuro.

¡! No lo imagine, él si fue ayer a mi casa y puede que incluso nos siguió desde que salimos de la escuela, por eso Sai-san miraba hacia atrás y ahora el pensaba que nosotros habíamos hecho…

-No fue así…

-Así que lo disfrutaste, entonces eres fácil de complacer después de todo- ¿por qué no me escuchaba? –En ese caso cuando te canses de él como conmigo avísame, podría presentarte a algunos amigos a quienes les gusta pasar el tiempo con mujerzuelas- ¡!

Mi mano izquierda fue a estamparse con toda mi fuerza en su mejilla, él ladeo su rostro por el impacto, lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero las contuve.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA UCHIHA!- me di media vuelta para alejarme de él, estaba molesta porque se atrevía a pensar eso de mi pero me enfurecía el hecho de que deje que mis sentimientos se involucrarán con una persona como él e ilusionarme por eso… mi pecho dolía mucho.

Naruto

-Sabia que llegarías, ¿por qué no viniste a clases?- le preguntaba a Sasuke mientras calentábamos.

-No es tu asunto- estaba molesto, su tono me lo decía, había querido sacar el tema de su mejilla enrojecida pero tal vez sea mejor que esperar a que se calme.

-Bien jóvenes a practicar las jugadas, el primer partido de la temporada esta cerca y esta vez el reglamento cambio equipo que pierda un partido, equipo que queda fuera de la temporada. Kiba, Naruto les toca escoger.

Éramos Sasuke y yo contra Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji, el intercambio de pases iba bien hasta que los otros bloquearon y Sasuke se dejo ir con todo, Choji termino en el piso y le sangraba la nariz.

-¡Sasuke!- grito Gai –esto no es lucha, es baloncesto 200 vueltas, los demás practiquen sus tiros, llevare a Choji a la enfermería.

Sasuke lucia frustrado, tenía los puños cerrados y corría con desesperación, yo me sentía un inútil al no saber como ayudarlo, lo más seguro era que tuviera problemas con la chica que le gustaba ya que de cualquier otro tema podíamos hablar sin problema, solo esperaba que sea quien fuera esa chica le tuviera paciencia a Sasuke ya que es bastante… bueno, como dice Shikamaru, problemático.

Konan

Este par se jactaba de su apellido como muchos otros, pero lo único que para mi significaba eso es que tenían el ego y el orgullo demasiado inflados, deje la foto de un moreno llevando de la mano a otro más pequeño en la repisa sobre la chimenea, uno era berrinchudo y el otro lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Pase a la cocina por una taza de café, Itachi dormía en su, nuestra cama, era un cambio algo radical para mí, aunque después de cinco años de noviazgo este paso parecía que había llegado tardío. La puerta se cerro con estrepito y me asome un poco, Sasuke llegaba de su entrenamiento y lucia más molesto que esta mañana.

-¿Tan mal te fue?- volteo a verme como si quisiera matarme ahora mismo, si quiere hacerme temblar tendrá que esforzarse mucho más.

-No es tu asunto.

-En realidad si- ahora éramos familia.

-Solo porque te comprometiste con Itachi no te da derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.

-De hecho ya que mencionas ese punto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Hinata?- bingo, el opaco de sus ojos me lo dijo, él lo había arruinado.

Sasuke comenzaba a subir por las escaleras, yo me dirigí al sofá con mi taza de café.

-Pensaba en invitarla a la fiesta de compromiso, pero ya que lo echaste a perder- suspire –supongo que he perdido la oportunidad de tener a tan bella cuñada.

-Yo no eche nada a perder- dijo apretando los dientes.

-Si es así ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué hablo contigo de eso?- era más una pregunta en voz alta para él mismo.

-Tal vez porque no tengas con quien hablar de esto- conteste de todas formas.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo lo vi regresar a la sala y sentarse junto a mí.

-Durmió con otro- dijo sin más.

-¿Y eso no estaba permitido?- me miro con desconfianza, como si solo a mi se me ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas –la adorable Hinata no es la única que ha tenido que tolerar los celos de un Uchiha ¿sabes?- tampoco le daría detalles pero todo este tiempo con Itachi no fueron exactamente un lecho de flores.

-Ese tipo…

-No te llega ni a los talones, pero aquí estas, molesto y sin Hinata- lucia confundido y con algo de rabia, adivinare esa morena es el primer amor de este mocoso, pobre Hyuga -¿Estas seguro?

-Lo vi- no pude evitar reír, él me miro con odio.

-No sabía que te gustaba ver a las personas hacerlo.

-¡No hablo de eso!- me vio con asco –lo vi salir de su casa.

-Y Hinata parecía haberlo hecho ¿eh? De todas formas eso no te garantiza nada, deberías investigar y si hay solución arréglalo- di el último sorbo a mi café.

-Aunque fuera un mal entendido no creo que se pueda arreglar- giro su rostro apenado y vi la marca roja en su mejilla, ¿qué le habrá dicho a ese encanto de niña para que le dejara una marca así?

Me levante, fui a la cocina y deje la taza, antes de subir las escaleras le dije una última cosa a ese mocoso berrinchudo.

-Si lo vale encontraras la forma de arreglarlo.


	16. Chapter 16

Te quiero completa

Hinata

Había pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, por momentos me olvidaba del porque dejamos de hacerlo y era ahí cuando mi mente no me permitía borrarlo, él me había ofendido y destrozado en ese momento, Sakura tenía razón el amor es difícil. En ocasiones me odiaba a mi misma por extrañarle, por intentar darme placer a mi misma y que mi cuerpo no reaccionara igual si no eran sus manos las que lo incitaban, las manos de esa persona que pensaba cosas horribles sobre mi pero que mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza cuando lo veía entrar al salón por las mañanas, que me ponía nerviosa al topármelo caminando en un pasillo o cuando recorría los pasillos que usaba él para llegar al vestidor y simplemente poder verlo. Esto me era repulsivo, lloraba por no tenerlo de ninguna forma y otras veces no quería saber más sobre él, que, aunque nuestra relación sólo fuera física, se le ocurría pensar que yo me acostara con quién fuera y terminaba ignorándolo, borrándolo del salón de clases, de mi grupo de amigos o incluso de los juegos de baloncesto ¿por qué me pasaba esto? Ya no quería sentirme así.

Sasuke

Por momentos creía que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, no era diferente del año pasado, ella por su lado y yo por el mío "un Uchiha no se disculpa" pero ella parecía no desaparecer, mis ojos no quieren dejar de verla, no sería tan malo si fuera sólo en horas de clase, pero podría pasar eternidades mirando aquella foto suya guardada en mi móvil, en qué momento me volví tan patético? Lo más frustrante es que aunque tuve varias oportunidades de hablar con ella, Hinata sólo se alejaba, me ignoraba y yo sabía que tal vez me lo merecía, pero no merecía también intentar disculparme? Con el tiempo dejo de ir a los partidos incluso dejo de ir a las salidas con los demás; al final resulto patética toda esta situación al ver en la exhibición de arte de la escuela un retrato de Hinata bebiendo café con su bata de baño hecho por el maldito sujeto que parecía no poder parar de sonreír hipócritamente. La bofetada que me dio la tenía más que merecida, incluso merecía más que eso, quería volver con ella, de forma formal, plantear algo mucho más serio a solo satisfacer nuestra lujuria pero una disculpa ahora no sonaba suficiente, simplemente no se me ocurría nada con lo que pudiera acercarme a Hinata de nuevo y tenerla de la forma en que yo quería.


	17. Chapter 17

Te quiero completa

Sasuke

Ahora estábamos a dos partidos de ganar el torneo, Naruto no paraba de gritar y saltar por lo cerca que estábamos de la final y Kiba lo secundaba, una victoria más pero aunque Hinata fue al partido evitaba mirarme, era frustrante y también me lo tenia merecido. Estaba a punto de irme a las duchas cuando Hinata se acerco.

-Felicidades a todos- una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

-Bueno ganamos porque Hinata vino a apoyarnos- dijo Naruto -¿verdad Sasuke?- en ese instante nuestras miradas se conectaron, volvía a tener la mirada de esos hermosos ojos sobre mi, quería ir por ella, disculparme en ese momento, besarla como asía tanto no lo hacia, abrí mi boca para que al menos una palabra saliera de ahí.

-Sasuke-kun realmente eres impresionante- Sakura se había afianzado a mi brazo, moví mi hombro con brusquedad para que me soltara y para cuando volví a mirar en dirección a Hinata ella miraba en otra dirección. ¡Esto era el colmo!

-Es suficiente.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- me gire un poco para ver a Sakura a la cara, ella respingo asustada.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí- ni siquiera Naruto me irritaba tanto –solo estorbas, eres molesta e irritante.

-Pero Sasuke-kun yo... te amo- quiso tomarme del brazo pero yo me aparte.

-Ese no es mi problema- me dirigí a las duchas, si no me alejaba de ahí Sakura empezaría una escena frente a todos.

Hinata

-Parece que Sasuke tuvo suficiente- comento Temari, me esforzaba por no voltear a verle, en ese instante donde nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí el impulso de ir hacia él y pedir su perdón, aun cuando no hice nada malo tomaría la culpa solo para estar junto a él pero cuando Sakura-san se acerco ese impulso desapareció, había perdido mi oportunidad, al menos ya no me interponía en la posibilidad de Sakura-san.

Los últimos meses lo había estado ignorando, Ino dijo que todos sentimos celos y que realmente nadie sabe bien como manejarlos que no tenía que preocuparme al final los mal entendidos se aclaran, pero incluso cuando se supo que solo modele para un compañero él no se acerco, toda comunicación se perdió entre nosotros, simplemente se había acabado y tal vez de no haberme enamorado esto sería fácil de sobrellevar y sin embargo yo lo quería, quería a Sasuke-kun.

Vi pasar una mano subiendo y bajando frente a mí.

-¿mm?

-De nuevo en las nubes Hinata- Ino suspiró –ya déjalo, no lo vale.

Agache la cabeza, sabia de sobra que no valía estar sufriendo todo el tiempo por algo que simplemente no sería porque nunca fue pero esa realidad dolía mucho.

Naruto

Shikamaru me dio el pase, intente entrar por la izquierda pero el bloqueo del contrario era bueno, mande el balón en picada a Sasuke, si no podíamos entrar él era el único que podía encestar desde tan lejos, tiro pero solo rodo por el aro para caer de nuevo, el equipo contrario recupero y se apresuro a ofender con una serie de pases que casi nos hacen chocar a Kiba y a mi, por suerte Choji llego antes que el contrario y defendió sacando el balón para darnos oportunidad a todos de bajar a defender. Kiba robo el balón del saque, intento hacer una entrada pero quedo corto, el balón toco en el tablero, Shikamaru lo atrapo y mando pase a Sasuke, que, antes de que pudiera acomodar su tiro otro jugador choco con él acto que el arbitro determino como falta. Ahora teníamos dos tiros libres, en otras circunstancias no me preocuparía Sasuke era el que tiraba, pero en los últimos partidos ha fallado, él nunca lo admitiría, pero la situación con Hinata lo afectaba puede que de 10 tiros fall pero ese era el punto, Sasuke nunca fallaba. Encesto el primero pero el segundo no, nos vimos lentos para recuperar el balón y el contrario sumo dos puntos a su favor en el marcador.

Sonó el silbato del árbitro el tercer cuarto había terminado, mire el marcador 77 – 80 íbamos abajo por tres malditos puntos, nos reunimos a escuchar a Gai, apoye mis manos en mis piernas, nos hablaba de una jugada nueva que ni siquiera habíamos entrenado cuando vi a Sasuke de soslayo, tenía su mirada moviéndose en las gradas, quería a mi amigo y entiendo que los últimos meses ande algo perdido, pero este no era momento de ver si Hinata había venido o no al partido; le di un leve golpe con mi codo y él volvió a poner atención a la "jugada ganadora" de Gai. El silbato sonó de nuevo, quince minutos, solo teníamos quince minutos para subir el marcador y evitar que el otro equipo se anotara más puntos a su favor, me negaba a perder, ganar el torneo nacional de preparatoria era importante para mi, era un logro que quería desde hace tiempo y este era mi ultimo año para conseguirlo.

-¿Podrías concertare en el juego?- le dije a Sasuke, él me miro como si no entendiera –deja de mirar las gradas- mi tono era molesto.

El ultimo cuarto fue el más reñido tal como se espera de un juego de semifinal, entre Choji y yo logramos empatar a 83. Solo nos quedaba hacer al menos un punto más a segundos de terminar el partido o conservar el balón lo suficiente para ir a tiempo extra y desempatar, Shikamaru dio el saque a Sasuke empezamos a subir, me sentía con la adrenalina al limite intentando deshacerme de mi marca, pero Sasuke se paro repentinamente en la media cancha y tiro justo a tiempo de que sonara el silbato una vez más, contuve el aliento hasta que el balón entro directo y sin titubear, ¡Anotación limpia!

Ino

El equipo de baloncesto había alcanzado a llegar a las finales con la victoria del último partido y los chicos necesitaban una distracción y que mejor que una fiesta y tal vez así Hinata se despejara de su chico misterioso, ella había pasado los últimos meses algo rota por lo que sucedió con el chico que le gusta y no ha tenido ánimos para nada y convencerla de ir a la fiesta seria una buena forma de distraerse para ella. Ocupe el segundo descanso de la escuela para que con ayuda de Kiba y Shino pudiéramos convencerla.

-Vamos Hinata, todos van a ir sin ti no sería fiesta- ella me miro como si yo estuviera bromeando.

-Es verdad Hinata, todos vamos a ir si no vas no será divertido- secundo Kiba.

-Sera divertido- dijo Shino, simplemente no era convincente con su rostro serio.

Hinata lucia dudosa todavía y también algo presionada, no sabía bien como es que terminaría esto.

-Si Hina- continúo Naruto al que no note cuando llego con nosotros –ya nos has castigado con que en el último partido faltara tu porra, si faltara alguno de nosotros no podría ser una fiesta del equipo o ¿si?

-Está bien- dijo apenada.

Me emocioné al escucharla y termine por abrazarla.

-¡Te prometo que nos vamos a divertir!

Naruto

Después de que Hinata aceptara ir a la fiesta subí a la azotea donde Sasuke había pasado los descansos estos últimos meses, puede que no sea tan listo como Shikamaru pero me di cuenta de que la chica a la que le gustaba mi mejor amigo era Hinata y aunque no se que hizo Sasuke para que Hinata se sintiera tan mal era su obligación arreglarlo, después de todo ella también es mi amiga.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Ino el sábado?- dije en cuanto llegue.

Él volteo a verme para girar de nuevo su rostro sin ver a ningún punto en especial.

-No me gusta las fiestas.

-Pero esta nos ayudara a no estar nerviosos por la final.

-Yo nunca estoy nervioso- sabia bien que el orgullo de Sasuke era difícil pero si no hablaba ¿cómo se supone que sabría que tanto le afectaba la situación con Hinata?

-Ira Hinata- me miro de inmediato cuestionando lo que dije –difícil de creer ¿no? pero logre darme cuenta.

-¿Cuándo?

-Sabes, primero me sorprendió bastante, en mi opinión nunca pensé ver a Hinata contigo pero si lo piensas dos veces no hacen mal pareja- no revelaría nada si él no me contaba primero.

-No es tu asunto- dijo cortante.

-Lo se, pero seria bueno que lo arreglaras pronto, no esta bien que ambos se sientan tan mal.

-Ya estoy en eso, pero no es tan fácil.

-Bueno pues usa la fiesta para avanzar en arreglarlo – volvió su vista al frente. Me fui después de eso, no estaba seguro de que fuera a ir pero insistir en esta ocasión no serviría de nada, él debía hacerlo por su cuenta, si realmente Hinata significaba algo para Sasuke estoy seguro que lo solucionara.


	18. Chapter 18

Te quiero completa

Sasuke

Ya estaba en este lugar lleno de gente de la escuela, con la música a todo volumen y nada, no tenía nada, ni un plan ni una idea, la lógica me decía que tendría que buscar un lugar para hablar a solas con Hinata pero ¿qué demonios le iba a decir? Tenía unos minutos observándola, la rubia no la dejaba sola, y la novia de Shikamaru aparecía y despacio por momentos puede que este sea el peor escenario para intentar hablar a solas con ella, estuve a punto de marcharme cuando vi mi oportunidad, Hinata cruzaba la autoproclamada pista de baile, aún no sabia que diría pero eso no detuvo a seguirla, cuando menos me lo espere un sujeto le toco el trasero a MI HIME, ella dio un brinco y volteo a verlo asustada, no me tomo mucho para llegar a donde estaban sujete al tipo por la muñeca antes de que su mano llegara a tocar a MI HINATA y presione con fuerza, él tipo se quejo pero no pare de presionar.

-Sasuke-kun- Hinata quería llamar mi atención pero simplemente no dejaría que este imbécil hiciera lo que quisiera nadie tocaba a MI HINATA –Sasuke-kun ya vasta le haces daño, por favor basta- lo solté solo porque Hinata sonaba asustada y que me temiera no me ayudaría en nada.

-Largo- solté amenazadoramente y el sujeto se largo con rapidez – tenemos que hablar- dijo cuando mire a Hinata, ella solo asintió.

La sujete de la mano y camine con ella pero no había ningún lugar donde hablar a solas así que salí de la casa con ella tras de mi, una vez afuera el ruido de la fiesta era solo un murmullo.

-Sasuke-kun- extrañaba tanto que su voz dijera mi nombre que no lo resistí la jale asía mi para abrasarla, ella se tenso –lo siento- mi voz fue apenas audible no es que yo acostumbre a pedir disculpas.

Hinata se distancio un poco de mi pero no la solté, tenía sus ojos algo llorosos, se paro de puntitas y beso fugazmente mis labios, la sujete de la nuca y me estampe con esa delicia de boca que tiene y que tanto me había hecho falta no demore mucho en meter mi lengua, ella suspiro cuando lo hice, su cuerpo se apegaba al mío así que baje mi mano para meterla debajo de la falda de su vestido pero cuando estaba por acariciar el interior de sus muslos se alejo.

-No- susurro, lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos, quise borrárselas pero por cada paso que daba ella retrocedía uno, hasta que choco con la pared.

-¿Qué sucede?- no me gustaba que se alejara y menos aún después de tenerla tan cerca de nuevo.

-Y-yo.. t-te amo- me paralice por un segundo, empecé a sonreír como tonto y pase una mano por mi cabello, cuanto había esperado ansioso, deseoso de escucharle decir esas palabras.

Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza recargando me en la pared.

-¿Crees que eres la única que ama aquí Hime?- ella me miro con sorpresa, rose en un beso sus labios –te quiero mía- mordí con suavidad su mejilla sonrojada –solo y únicamente mía- lamí su oreja –te quiero completa Hinata- chupe su cuello, seguro de dejar una marca, mi marca –Te amo Hinata Hyuga y no te dejare irte de mi lado, nunca- su rostro tenía una sonrisa y eso me encantaba. Mi Hime me rodeo el cuello con sus manos y me atrajo a sus labios, para mi fue la firma del trato, ella era mía para siempre.

Hinata

No se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando pero me estaba excitando bastante y Sasuke-kun también, era normal si nos rosábamos los sexos pero el beso era tan delicioso que me reusaba a respirar.

-Vámonos- dijo Sasuke-kun entre besos y yo accedí.

Subimos al auto y en cuanto arranco comenzó a acariciar mi pierna, subí la falda y el sonrió de medio lado, cuando entramos a su casa me sorprendí de ver a Konan-san ahí.

-Hinata es bueno volver a verte- Sasuke me tomo de la mano, haciéndome caminar a su paso escaleras arriba, en el sofá un hombre parecido a Sasuke-kun me miro unos segundo para luego sonreír de medio lado, me sentía muy avergonzada.

Cuando entramos en su habitación tenía la cara completamente roja.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de Sasuke sonaba tranquila yo asentí.

Roso mi mejilla con sus dedos, suspire ante su tacto.

-Sasuke-kun yo…

-¿No es extraño llamar con tanto respeto a tu novio?- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿novio? -Así que solo di Sasuke.

Pego sus labios a los míos en un suave y delicioso beso, me sentí mojar cuando metió su lengua en mi boca y de a poco el beso fue tomando intensidad, tomo mi cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo, mi piel ansiaba más, mi intimidad gritaba por su miembro, mis senos llamaban por su atención mis manos picaban por tocarlo, la lujuria que guarde por todos estos meses se desbordaba de mi, quería sexo, quería tener sexo con mi novio Sasuke y llamarlo así solo me excitaba más. Deslice su mano de mi cintura a mi nalga por debajo del vestido que usaba y la su otra mano la subí a mi seno por encima de mi ropa, Sasuke apretó con fuerza mis partes y ahogue un suspiro en su boca.

-También te extrañe Hime- dijo con voz ronca.

La mano que estaba en mi trasero se coló más hasta que la punta de su dedo medio se introducía en mi intimidad, con ese superficial rose sentí mis piernas tambalear. La mano en mi seno se aferro a mi cintura para que no cayera, caminamos a la cama y Sasuke se sentó en el borde de esta, dejándome para frente a él.

-¿Con qué quieres empezar?- su voz era agitada, deslizo el cierre de mi vestido y acaricio mi espalda desnuda.

Tenía ganas de sentir su excitado pene en mí, pero no quería que acabara tan pronto pero al mismo tiempo quería sentirlo rápido, me quite toda la ropa y él se relamió los labios, me senté en el suelo baje sus pantalones y chupe sus testículos mientras que con mi mano masajeaba su miembro solo por pocos segundos pues me sujeto del cabello y metió su pene en mi boca, él marcaba el ritmo, que gruñera de placer al mamarle su excitación me hacia querer tragarlo más, Sasuke tampoco quería que esto acabara tan pronto pues me jalo del cabello para que soltara su mástil, se levanto de la cama para quitarse la ropa, sujeto mi cintura y me subió a la cama.

-Te haré mía Hime- con esa voz hizo que mi espina tuviera una descarga eléctrica que termino mojando más mi intimidad.

Nos hincamos en la cama frente a la cabecera él detrás de mí, levanto mi pierna derecha con su mano, y se adentro en mi vagina con fuerza.

-¡Ah!- al fin lo tenia dentro de mi.

Puede que esto me convierta en una pervertida pero me encantaba disfrutarnos de esta forma y mi cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo, se sentía hambriento y tranquilo de saber que Sasuke le daba atención. Gire mi cara buscando sus labios, metí la lengua sin más y él me recibió gustoso, me sujetaba con fuerza de la cabecera y la cama rechinaba con fuerza por el brusco movimiento, aventure a bajar una mano a mi botón y masajee con ganas, Sasuke pellizcaba con insistencia mi pezón izquierdo, en esta posición lo sentía más profundo en cada estocada que daba.

-¡Sasuke!

El que lo dijera sin el "kun" pareció gustarle pues comenzó a moverse más fuerte, sentía cerca mi orgasmo pero quería más, no quería que acabara, aún no, quería más, quería compensar los meses sin sus caricias, sin su rudeza.

-Hinata- fue una petición así que solté mi orgasmo.

-¡Mmmm Sasuke Ah!- me corrí tanto que sentí como me derramaba entre mis piernas.

Su gran pene salió y para cuando me gire el se masturbaba, me acosté y entre mis tetas coloque su erección, él apretó mis cenos para acariciar su pene y con mi lengua y labios atendía su punta solo por unos segundos hasta que se vino en mis pechos.

Se echo enzima de mí para devorar mis tetas con entusiasmo y limpio todo su semen, su boca bajo con lamidas y mordidas por mi vientre hasta mis piernas, yo las doble y las abrí. El sonrió perversamente y me sentí muy excitada por verle así, se adentro entre mis piernas para jugar con su lengua en mi vagina.

-¡Si!- era delicioso -¡Sasuke!

Sus manos subieron a apretar mis pezones con vivacidad, las mías bajaron a su cabello, alzaba mis caderas para apegarme más a su boca, me sentía llegar cuando se aparto. Me queje con un gemido. Él rio en burla.

-Tranquila Hime- se recostó a mi lado –aún no acabamos, sube.

Obedecí rápidamente, me recosté sobre él.

-Abre tus lindas piernas- eso hice, él puso su pene duro nuevamente rosando mis labios vaginales –ahora mantenlas bien cerradas- no entendía que quería hacer pero no objete.

El gruñido excitado que dio hizo que me diera vueltas la cabeza.

-Muévete Hime- y después de eso devoro mis labios, mordiéndolos con fuerza y adentrando su lengua en mi cavidad húmeda.

Mi cadera subía y bajaba frotando nuestros sexos con una delicia que me volvía loca, apreté más mis piernas y me moví con mucha más rapidez. Nos venimos al mismo tiempo, algo que nunca había ocurrido. Su semen se esparció por mis nalgas y mis jugos se resbalaban de mi vagina a su pene y a nuestras piernas.

-¿Satisfecha?- negué, mi cabeza volvía a dar vueltas por tenerlo conmigo, me gustaba tenerlo solo conmigo.

-Bien, porque aún hemos ni empezado Hime- me encantaba como sonaba eso.

Sasuke

Inflaba mi ego el saber que solo yo podía agotarla de esa manera, ella dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, su cabellera azulada caía por todas partes y cubría un poco su bello rostro, sus labios hinchados por la forma tan intensa de besarnos permanecían entre abiertos y un hilillo de baba salía de su boquita deliciosa que lamí gustoso. No puso objeción cuando me proclame su novio y la sentí más dispuesta y obediente que muchas otras veces cuando teníamos sexo, también más ansiosa. No se si este bien querer tomar a Hinata en todo momento y en todo lugar pero eso es lo que quería ahora y a cada momento con ella pero con Hinata no solo me sentía hambriento de su perfecto cuerpo, si no que también desesperado por permanecer a su lado, sin nada físico solo estar con ella después de todo la amaba, hundí mi nariz en su cabellera y aspirando su suave aroma fui cayendo en el sueño.


	19. Chapter 19

Quiero todo de ti

Itachi

Había esperado mi oportunidad durante toda la mañana para charlar con la pequeña Hyuga, la Hyuga de Sasuke, aunque sabía de ante mano que hace meses mi pequeño hermano había caído ante una chica ver que ella era real me sorprendía. Ahora era mi oportunidad Sasuke la había dejado por un momento y solo tenía unos minutos antes de salir con Konan, este par necesitaba tiempo a solas para reconciliarse; entre a la cocina, la chica era bastante mona o tal vez sea que su cabellera despeinada y la no tan larga casaca de mi hermano en su cuerpo la hacían lucir muy mona, es una pena que yo ya haya caído ante Konan, pase de largo asta llegar a la cafetera, por el rabillo de mi ojo la vi tensarse y bajar la mirada a su taza con café.

-Buenos días- dije.

-Bu… buenos días- su voz era suave, dulce, hasta ahora me agradaba.

Me serví café en una la taza y me gire a verla.

-¿Descanso bien señorita Hyuga?- ella se sonrojo de cara completa, comenzaba a ver porque le gustaba a Sasuke. Ella lucia apenada pero aún así asintió, me acerque a la barra de la cocina junto a ella - por cierto soy Itachi Uchiha- comente, no buscaba solo abochornarla.

-Hinata Hy… Hyuga- Hinata callo por un momento –tiene una linda casa Uchiha-san- reí un poco ante su formalidad.

-Gracias, a mi me gusta tu brazalete- sabia bien de quien era ese presente.

-Gracias Uchiha-san- ella miro su muñeca y sonrío con dulzura con eso entendi que ella quieria a mi hermano.

-Ya pasaste varias noches aquí de alguna forma ya eres parte de este lugar puedes decirme simplemente Itachi, no tienes que ser tan formal- sus mejillas ardían en un rojo intenso.

-Lo siento, lamento mucho haber venido sin invitación- si pasaba las noches con Sasuke ¿cómo es que aún tenía tanta inocencia en ella?

–Te diré un secreto Hinata- le pedí se acercara más a mi con un dedo y ella obedecio, sonreí internamente -yo no lo lamento- se sorprendió con lo que dije –al contrario me alegro que vinieras y espero que sigas viniendo, es agradable ver a Sasuke enamorado- una nueva sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, era algo boba y esperanzada, me rectificaba, Hinata Hyuga no era mona era monísima y eso no tenía nada que ver con como se veía. Ahora yo tenía un problema ¿por qué eran menores de edad? La quería de cuñada en este mismo instante. Sasuke carraspeo en la entrada de la cocina, era mi señal para irme.

-Ha sido un placer Hinata- estreche su mano con la mía –espero verla muy pronto.

-Igualmente- sonrojada lucia adorable. Vi a Konan esperándome en la puerta.

Estaba por salir de la cocina, pero antes de irme.

-Recuerda aún eres pequeño para tener bebes al mundo- le susurre a Sasuke que me respondió con su mirada amenazadora, con Hinata aquí sería aún más divertido molestarlo.

Sasuke

-Lamento que tuvieras que lidiar con él- solté en cuanto Itachi salió.

-Esta bien- Hinata parecía estar un poco en las nubes pero la traería de vuelta a mí.

-Te ves bien- moví su cabello al frente de su hombro derecho -no sabia que jugaras baloncesto- acerque mi boca a su cuello desnudo y deje un pequeño beso ahí que le ocasiono cosquillas.

-Solo si juegas conmigo- se levanto de su asiento para quedar frente a mí.

-No Hime, yo no juego- ella me miro sin entender –yo voy completamente en serio- la tome de la cintura y la alce para sentarla en la barra de la cocina.

Ataque sus labios metiendo mi lengua sin preguntárselo, mi casaca realmente le lucia bien, se le ceñía en el área del pecho, le quedaba arriba de medio muslo pero al estar sentada podía ver muchísimo más piel, me encendía verla así, acaricie sus piernas enroscando la poca tela de sus piernas y sin pensarlo introduje tres dedos en ella, le cause el suficiente placer para que echara asía atrás su cabeza, me aproveche y deguste su cuello, Hinata empezaba a gemir, agradecía en secreto que Konan e Itachi salieran y no tener que limitarnos a nada, sentí una de sus manos acariciarme el pene por encima del pantalón del pijama, mi mano subió a manosear su ceno, no demore mucho en excitarme con sus caricias y sonidos, me queje cuando ella quito la atención de mi miembro pero no me importo mucho cuando la vi llevar mi mano de su entrada a su boca y chupar mis dedos con ansias, ¡maldición! No podía verse más sensual que eso ¿o si?

Libere mi falo del pantalón y me sumergí en ella con un profunda estocada.

-¡Ahhhhh!- me encantaba oírla tan excitada.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta Sasuke-kun- su tono travieso solo me hizo comenzar con un ritmo rápido.

El sonido sordo-liquido de nuestras intimidades y sus bellos gemidos me provocaban desearla más, Hinata se recargaba en la barra con sus manos atrás de su cuerpo yo comencé a inclinarme para entrar más profundo y mordía por sobre la tela sus pezones, ella estaba cerca de su orgasmo, sus paredes me apretaban con ganas y la verdad no podría aguantar mucho, salí de ella y me agache lo suficiente para meter mi lengua en su muy húmeda intimidad, con una mano me masturbaba escuchándola gozar de mi atención.

-¡Sasuke!- me corrí justo cuando ella lo hizo.

Nuestros cuerpos se encontraban sensibles ante la suspensión de nuestra necesidad fisca por tanto tiempo así que cada simple rose que nos dábamos terminaba en una dosis bien dada de sexo y me encantaba no ser el único que se sentía así.

Hinata

Charlar, sexo, comer, sexo, tomar una siesta, charlar y más sexo, solo eso fue lo que hice el fin de semana, pero contestar eso a Ino y a Temari no me parecía buena idea.

-¿Hinata? al menos dinos porque te fuiste de la fiesta sin despedirte, nos dejaste preocupadas- insistía Ino.

-Eso fue mi culpa- su voz se escucho a mi espalda, voltee a verle –yo me la lleve de ahí- Sasuke avanzó hasta nuestro lugar en las gradas.

-¡Sasuke!- grito Naruto y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que fuera con el equipo, la final estaba por comenzar.

-Suerte- dije con una sonrisa, Sasuke beso mi mejilla, yo me sonroje, aunque solo fuera un beso gentil era la primera vez que hacíamos algo de eso en público, era vergonzoso y bastante tierno también.

Bajo de las gradas, Temari rio un poco e Ino no dejaba de mirarme sorprendida, gracias a Dios el partido dio inicio alejando la atención de mi. Al final de cada cuarto Sasuke volteaba a mirarme y yo le contestaba con una sonrisa, me aterraba el sentirme así tan abiertamente con él bajo la mirada de todos pero también me gustaba no esconder nada.

El alboroto de gritos y festejos se dio al final del partido, como era de esperarse Sasuke y los demás habían ganado el torneo.

Sasuke me jalo de la cintura para apegarme a él.

-Felicidades- le susurre abochornada.

-Me das suerte- yo sonreí ante su absurdo comentario –Naruto querrá ir a "celebrar"- con su nariz acaricio mi mejilla, era demasiado vergonzoso hacer estas escenas en publico, aunque no estaba segura de que alguien nos estuviera viendo -¿celebrarías conmigo antes de que él empiece a molestar?- asentí, me tomo de la mano y partimos a buscar un lugar privado.

Me sentía pervertida con Sasuke pero estaba bien si él también lo era conmigo ¿no? Tenia mis piernas rodeándole la cadera, en el piso estaban mis bragas negras de encaje, mi blusa desabotonada y mi sostén a juego abierto de enfrente, Sasuke sujetaba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza con una mano, la otra pellizcaba mi pezón derecho, estaba apegada a la pared devorándonos la boca para no hacer tanto ruido y disfrutar mientras que me penetraba con rudeza, estocada tras estocada; sabia diferente el sexo con él desde la fiesta, desesperado y tranquilo, con movimientos deliciosos que me hacían perder toda cordura en esos momentos justo como ahora. Ahogue mi gemido más grande en su boca cuando me hizo llegar a mi orgasmo con su delicioso pene dentro de mí.

-Hinata- suplico entre besos.

Deshice el agarre de mis piernas para tocar el piso, él soltó mis manos y me hinque frente a él, devoré su gran excitación con mi boca y no tardo mucho en venirse, engullí su semen y limpie todo rastro del líquido blanco de su pene, él me ayudo a pararme y me abrazo con posesividad.

-Te amo Hime- lo decía casi todo el tiempo, con o sin sexo, en palabras y acciones.

Enrede mis brazos a su cuello y me apegue más a él de ser posible.

-También te amo Sasuke- y me beso con dulzura.

Fin.

Esta historia la escribí hace unos años y después de leerla nuevamente he estado trabajando en ideas para una segunda parte, con Hinata y Sasuke más entrados en su noviazgo, pero terminar de escribir esta historia me tomara un rato, para no hacerlos esperar tanto por los capítulos no comienzo a subir mis historias si no están terminadas, así también evito dejarlas incompletas por bloqueo creativo.

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Gracias.

Soul


End file.
